Cold but Warm
by Wolf-Tang
Summary: Rated T Spova! Takes place after the final battle and they won. They are anthro's in all of my fanfictions! GO TO MY AUTHORS PAGE TO SEE LINK OF THE HYPERFORCE AS ANTHRO'S!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Short Story! (I think)**

**Spova!**

**I DON'T OWN SRMTHFG!**

**Summary: Takes place after they win the war with Skeleton King for good, but they are still quite busy at times helping keep the citizens safe. It is winter in Shugazoom City and they are outside the City limits; in the Mountain Region of the planet. Some vacationing citizens go missing in the mountains and the team gets seperated. Story is told in Nova's point of view.**

**First Chapter is rather short, but eh there is more to come. :D**

**They are anthro's in all of my stories. Just like regular anthros just with the helment and mecanical arm and tail.**

* * *

I grumble as I tighten my grip around myself in a desperate effort to bring warmth to my near frozen body. I should have listened to Sprx then maybe I wouldn't be on the edge of death right now.

_FlashBack_

_Chiro and the rest of us put on our coats as the super robot landed and we headed to the door. It was a rather clear day, though there was a mass amount of snow all over the place. We got a distress call from the mountain region of the outer city. Something about a group of citizens who were lost out here in the mountain and needed help. I believe the lady said they were on vacation and went out hiking a few days ago and her friends never returned. Chiro explained to us that the search shouldn't take that long and that we would split up to cover more ground. I zipped up my coat and sighed not wanting to feel the bitter winds of winter. Sprx ran up behind us as we exited the super robot. He was wearing a huge coat with I'm guessing I thick sweater underneath? He had a large backpack on and a scarf around his head which only allowed his eyes to be shown. We all stared at him._

"_Sprx surely you don't think you need all that? We will not be gone for that long." Gibson gave him a funny look as he spoke. Sprx was the 'What If' guy on the team. He the only one who would see something bad happening even in the most peacefullest times. _

"_Of course I do! You never know what could happen! We could get snowed in somewhere or a bear tries to eat our flesh while we rest! What if we fall in some water because the ice we were walking on was too thin!?" Gibson shakes his head and Chiro speaks._

"_I understand your concern Sprx, but we will only be checking the camp checkpoint sites today. See if we can find any clues if not the missing citizens. Then come back and use the clues to figure out what happened to them." Chiro gave him a reassuring smile but Sprx shook his head._

" _Well you guys don't have to be prepared, but I'm taking this stuff just in case. Oh and when something does happen I don't wanna hear anything about, Oh Sprx please i'm so cold because I fell through the thin ice and into the freezing cold murderous water. Please give me a blanket." He acts it out as he speaks. _

"_Or oh Sprx It's so cold out here and I'm so thirsty can I have some of your hot cocoa. I can't feel my tongue." He snorts, crosses his arms. Everytime Sprx predicted something bad was going to happened, nine out of ten times it wasn't going to happen so we normally just let him go on his rants. Once he was fully done we proceed into the snowy mountains hoping to find those lost citizens._

_End FlashBack_

Each step that I took took every ounce of energy I had in order to completely them without falling over. I managed to pull myself out the ice cold lake that I just so happened to fall in thinking the ice was strong enough. In certain parts it was, but in others there might as well not be any ice there at all. I don't know how long I've been out here, maybe an hour the most. I wonder if the rest of the team was ok. I knew Sprx would be just fine if anything. I fight my way through the rough gust of air that hit me as I feel my energy wither down to nothing. There was a storm coming. I try to shake off my weakness but as more and more of the bitter cold air that my lungs engulfed the harder it was to keep going. Plus the fact that I was wet didn't help much either. I feel my knees hit the snowy ground as my vision blurs. My eyes so desperately wanting to shut but I knew if I gave into the temptations of sleep then death would sure come and take me away. Though I was able to keep my eyes open I was unable to stop the rest of my body from collapsing into the snow. I feel my body shake uncontrollably as it grows weaker and weaker every second, but without the ability to get up all I could do is curl up and hope that someone found me. Being a warrior I should be able to save myself, but the cold had beaten me. It was an unfair and unexpected fight against me and mother nature. I keep my eyes open for what it seems like days, though I know it only have to be maybe an half an hour. My eyelids were so heavy and soon I felt myself slip into sleeps irresistible temptation as my eyes slowly close.

"...hello?... guys?...Guy-...nova?...NOVA!" I could hear a voice booming through my circuits. The quiet sound of footsteps soon grew louder as they drew closer. I don't know where I gained the strength but i force my eyes to open to see who was coming my way. My vision was blurry and I only saw a large move blotch. I blink a few times and my eyes seem to focus my as the blotch turned into a figure. I stared weakly and It wasn't long before I felt my body be propped up on something. Something rather warm and soft. An arm wrapped around my upper body and I could feel my lips part slightly as a liquid entered my mouth. I drink it willingly; It was warm and ...hot chocolate. It was then when I realized who my rescue was. I stop drinking and the bottle was removed from my lips. I glance up and meet a pair of black orbs.

"S-Sp-Sprx..." I manage to stutter out rather forcefully. I see him smile at me.

"Hey, glad to see that you're ok." He proceeds in taking off my jacket and then my top. I blinked at his boldness. He couldn't be trying to try anything! I'm freezing over here and he wants to-. My thoughts are interrupted when a different and larger jacket was placed over me and zipped up.

"Your shirt and jacket was wet...Your pants are wet as well but I'll leave them be..." He places a blanket over me and pulls me closer to him. He wore a dark thicker sweater that had a yellow flame on it. He holds me tight and I close my eyes burying my head into his chest; willingly taking in his warmth. I was slightly surprised at his actions. He wasn't being flirty or trying to satisfy his unhealthy sexual desires. He was just...trying to help and nothing else. He was being a good friend, not saying that he wasn't a good friend already. I wanted to say something else to him; like where was everyone, how'd he find me, but I soon found myself drifting to sleep again but this time I knew I was going to wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot Woot Chapter Two is up!**

**Some weird stuff is about to happen! This is only the begining though!**

**Spova! I don't own them or the rest of the team. **

* * *

I struggle to open my eyes my body still not satisfied with the amount of sleep it has just gotten. I sit up slowly and look around. I had most of my energy back now that I was all warmed up. I would have to thank Sprx-? I noticed that he was nowhere in sight. I observed my surrounds, being that I was no longer cuddled into his chest in the middle of practically nowhere. It appeared to be that I was in a cave? It wasn't as cold in here, but it was still cold at the same time, neither was there a lot of snow. Mainly dead grass and dirt along with some rocks here and there. I noticed that I was sitting on something soft. I glance down to see what was beneath me and it was his jacket along with blankets. As I pull the covers off of me the small amount of cold air that was in the cave hit me and I quickly covered myself up again. I felt slightly awkward when a gust of wind hit me, and that's when I realized that I wasn't wearing any pants or shirt. I was going to kill Sprx. Speaking of Sprx where was he? His bag was gone as well, and my clothes were nowhere in sight; just empty cave with me in it. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter. He couldn't have gone too far. As if he could read my mind he walked into the cave. He carried a bundle of something that looked like my clothes and that huge bag on his back. He walked over to me rather quickly.

"Hey you feeling ok?" He looked genuinely worried.

"Besides being freezing cold and hungry I'm fine. Oh and where are my clothes Mr. Slick!" He smiles and puts up his hands defensively before handing me my clothes.

"I couldn't let you lay there is wet clothes. You would have gotten sick, so I took them off you and started a fire so they could dry. I SWEAR I wasn't trying to peep." He prepared himself to be hit, but I didn't try to strike him.

"Well, thanks but next time wake me. Don't just go around snatching off my clothes without my consent got it!" I shot him a serious face and he nods and turns around so I can put my clothes back on. Maybe it was the fact that it was cold or the fact that Sprx was around, but I put my clothes on so fast that I surprised myself. I put my snow boots on and sit down feeling slightly warmer. I grab the blanket and wrapped it around me again.

"Ok, I'm done." He turns back around and takes off his bag.

"Didn't you say you were hungry right?"

"Yeah a bit, the cold weather sucked the majority of my energy out of me." He digs into his back and pulls out some fruit, and a sandwich. He hands me an apple and the sandwich.

"Here, this should hold you for now. I have more if you need more." I take the food and smile.

"Thanks..." He simply nods and crosses his arms as I eat. I soon realize that he still had only a sweater on. I get up and sit next to him; quite close at the same time. I share the blanket with him, taking one end and wrapping it around him so it met back on my side. He looks at me and I can tell he looked a bit nervous.

"Thanks Princess, guess you couldn't stay away from me huh?" He grins obviously trying to act nature and hide his nervousness, though I saw right through him. I decided to spare him any beatens until we got to safely.

"No problem Sparky, and don't make me punch you into this rocky wall." He chuckles nervously but says no more. I bite into the apple and lean back on the rock wall behind up. My stomach pleased to be getting fed. He leans back as well rather quiet, which is a surprise because he always has something flirty to say when I'm around especially when we are alone together.

"You've been out there for about 5 hours." When he spoke I blinked as I finish the apple taking a bite out of the sandwich. I turn to look at him. He kept his gaze straight ahead. I swallow.

"5 hours? Really? But it only seemed like a few minutes maybe two hours the max." He glances over at me just for a second before he looks back straight ahead again. He looked troubled.

"Sprx?"

"Hm?"

"Where are the others?" He sighs and there was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I don't know. Chiro called on the hyper takie telling everyone to meet back at the main campsite in an hour. I was the first one there and I waited for a few minutes and tried calling everyone and you. No one replied. I'm guessing I was the only one who heard the message. About two hours since we all departed and me waiting at the main campsite I set off to find everyone. The lady said there was a storm coming and gave my some more supplies. I couldn't find the others. It took me two hours to pick up your scent and another hour to actually locate you. I have no clue where everyone else is, and if the are ok. " He holds his head down.

"Sprx you did everything you could to find them. You found me all on your own. That means something." I finished the sandwich and placed a hand on his leg.

"We will find them." I look out at the entrance of the cave watching the wind become infested with snow as it pounded everything that was caught in it.

"Right after the storm dies down." he shakes his head and stands up.

"No I have to go now! I have the supplies! They could be starving, cold, near death by now. It's no telling when this storm may stop. It could last for days Nova!" I look at him and stand up grabbing his arm right before he darted out the cave.

"Sprx calm down! You running out there recklessly won't find them either. I'm sure they are fine. You can't save them if you're out there dead!" I give him a serious look and he was going to protest but sighed instead.

"Ok, but what if-"

"Stop with the what if's. It's ok to be prepared for the worst but in this situation they are going to be ok. We have been through worse. Just calm down and come sit back down. You're tired and need rest." I drag him back to where we were and sits him down. I sit behind him forcing him to lay down in my lap. He looked up at me.

"Nova I'm not tired I just-"

"Shut it. You have been on the move for what 6 hours now? You tracked me down, rescued me, warmed me up,found shelter,stood in the cold over a fire to dry my clothes, and made sure I was safe. I believe that deserves a good nap. Now sleep before I knock you into one." He blinks and closes his eyes. I cover him with a blanket and puts my coat back on. He curls up in my lap; his head pressed against my stomach. It didn't take long before he falls asleep. I knew he was tired.

I couldn't help but to look down at him. He was quite the flirtatious type but at the same time he was so caring for everyone on the team. He would give his live for all of us if he had to, but I don't know any of us would wouldn't. After we won the war so much had changed. He had changed. He was still flirty, but at the same time he was quite rather quiet and distant. He always looked like something was on his mind, though when confronted, he would always give us the cold shoulder about it. I think back to what I said when he was evil. How I loved him too much to loose him. Maybe that was on his mind. I did mean it though a bit more than me may know. It's hard for a warrior to love; it's complicated and in every case dangerous.

Love is a warriors greatest weakness, but since we defeat our major enemies what was holding me back? Surely I wasn't afraid of love itself, but well maybe I am. I have never experienced this type of love before. I loved the Alchemist, and I love the team like brothers, but never love love anyone. What if I can't do it, or what if I can't handle it, or what if i'm not a good girlfriend. Ha I sound like Sprx right now with all of these what if's. But they are questions that run through my mind just about everyday.

Why must everything be so complicated all the time. Guess if things weren't complicated then there wouldn't be much to life for. I sigh as I sink into my coat. Why must we be stranded in the cold, of all places the cold snowy mountains. I glance back at the cave entrance, I couldn't really see much. This storm was getting stronger and stronger. I hope the rest of the team is ok. I lean my head back slightly and close my eyes trying to drift back to sleep. I would need all the energy I could get If we were to make it out of here. Hopefully the storm won't last so long and we can get up and moving. A while had past and I finally drift to sleep, it was so warm in my coat.

I felt myself gently shake and my eyes opened. I blinked as I sat up a bit more my body cramped up.

"Hey I didn't mean to wake you but the storm has died down some." I looked out at the entrance; he was right, but there was always a possibility that it would start up again. I stand up and stretch my limbs. How long have we been asleep? Surely I had just closed my eyes a few minutes ago. Time sure does fly by.

"I guess we can head out, but not too far away from the cave just in case it picks up again." He nods at me. Sprx wasn't much of the leader type. He was more of a follower so It wasn't that hard to give him an order. He packs up the blankets that were out and puts his bag back on his back.

"Ready Novs?" I nod and we head out. I led the way and Sprx followed closely beside me. After a while I stop and he stops as well.

"Something wrong?"

"We need some sort of direction. Right now we are just wandering around."

"Well normally the campsites aren't that far apart, and they are normally on raised platforms."

"Did you pass any campsites when you were searching for me?"

"No I didn't see any." I think, and then out of the corner of my eye I see Sprx head snap around.

"You hear that?" I look up and look around trying to figure out what he was hearing.

"Here what?" Now his whole body turns around.

"There it goes again."

"What? Sprx I don't hear any-" That's when I stop and stand completely still. There was the sound of something walking. Whatever it was it was crunching twigs, or maybe some thick sticks underneath its feet. At first I thought it was one of the team members but then I heard a roar. I blink in disbelief seeing the outline of a large black figure.

"A bear? But it's winter there shouldn't be any bears out!"

"Um I don't think thats a bear Nova. It's too...big and wide?" The figure grew large as it came closer. A small bit of sunlight hit it and we saw it clearly. It resimbled a bear but 10 times larger and stronger looking. It had red eyes and had blood dripping from it's mouth. It opened its mouth and a large deer dropped out slamming into the ground. There were various cuts and scars all over it and its paws were the size of each of our heads. There was so much rage in it's eyes and it let out a loud terrifying roar. Sprx took a step back as it started to run faster and faster towards us.

"What the hell is that!?" Sprx eyes widened as he speaks and I back up as well.

"I don't know looks like something you would see in a prehistoric monster movie." It was huge way bigger than us. It was built like a bear, but it was too big to be a bear. This bear was on some sort of steroids or something. Maybe the lost citizens tangled with this thing and were killed or chased off.

"Nova we gotta run now!" I started to back away more along with him until we took off sprinting. We moved quickly through the cold snow trying our best not to fall. In a split second I really noticed how strong Sprx really was. Surely that bag was heavy to carry, and especially to run with, but he ran keeping up with me. I glanced over at him. He had always excelled in agility and he was strong no doubt , but he just needed to learn how to apply himself to be a master. He was too reckless and-

"NOVA! WATCH OUT!" My eyes widen as I feel my body lift into the air as if I was in slow motion. I was about to fall into a massive rocky and icy gorge. My body hits the side and I close my eyes tightly, but after feeling that I was no longer falling I open them and glance up. Sprx had grabbed my hand and was leaning over the edge trying not to fall over himself.

"Hang on Novs. I gotcha.." He slowly pulls me up and I soon crawl back onto the ledge. I smile at him, but my smile turns into a frown when I look behind him. I tried to move him out the way but I couldn't move fast enough. The callosal bear caught up with us and swiped its paw into Sprx side sending him flying into a bolder. I dodge the bears second strike quickly and jumped to my feet. The bear was blocking my path to get to Sprx and I dodged another attack.

"Get up Sprx!" I can see him try to lift himself up though he fails and collapses into the snow on his stomach; eventually he tries again.

"Argh!" He grabs a rock and slings it at the bears head. It hits and the bear spins around charging for Sprx who had managed to stand slightly.

"Come on you son of a bitch..." he growls taking out his magnets and charging up. He takes another hit but to his back making him stumbling a bit. I activate my fist and run up behind the bear, jumping up and slamming my fist into the side of its head. It stumbles towards the edge of the gorge and I hit it again while Sprx shocks it and sends it flying over the edge. We could hear it roar as he fell to its death.

I turn and run over to Sprx who was hunched over slowly lowering himself into the snow. I gently lay him down. He was always trying to be a hero, always getting hurt. His body shook slightly as he winced in pain. He sweater torn up and his side and a bit of his back bleeding. His bag had been torn and crushed along with everything inside it. Only the blankets survived. I pressed one the blankets to his large wound trying to stop the blood.

"Damnit Sprx! Stay with me." He squirms slightly from the contact and I hold him still. I hear some more noise and I quickly prepare myself for another battle, but to my relief I see the rest of the team run up towards us. Chiro skidded beside us.

"Nova...Sprx thank goodness you two are...Sprx?!" The others were soon beside us.

"We heard yelling and some sounds of distress. What happened?!" Gibson spoke as he bent down to look at Sprx.

"Some sort of bear, thing, creature attacked us, but it wasn't- Look i'll explain everything later we just gotta get him out of this cold." Chiro quickly picked Sprx and and laid him over his shoulder. Chiro was pretty strong.

"Argh! Ah! ARGH!" Sprx groaned as pressure was placed on his wound again.

"Sorry Sprx, but you're going to have to deal with it for a little bit. Come on lets go." We all headed back to the super robot as quick as Chiro could move. Sprx wasn't the lightest monkey on the team. It wasn't long before I saw him pass out over Chiro's shoulder. Gibson catches up to jog beside me.

"He is in a lot of pain. He should be just fine though. But tell me Nova. What made cuts that large?" I look over at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It was something I have never seen before..."

"What did it look like?"

"Something that was straight out of hell..."

* * *

**Not that long of a chapter, but we are getting somewhere. The bear is a massive prehistoric bear. Look them up if you need too. But there is a good story to how this ancient bear got there. Looks like the team has a new enemy. Later chapters will reveal something shocking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is up and running! **

**Not all that long though sorry. :( **

**I don't own the Hyper force just the story!**

* * *

I sit in the chair patiently near the bed trying to figure out exactly what just happened out there. I had been sitting in here for about two hours now, and it was rather quiet. I glanced over at the medical bed which Sprx was laying on. He wore no shirt since it covered his wounds. The majority of his stomach was wrapped up in bandages. The bandages that covered his back and shoulder intertwined with his stomach bandages. Gibson said his wounds weren't serve, but they would have to monitor him just in case any infections try to occur and that the wounds would take a while to heal. He only needed a few stitches to help them close up faster and his bandages would have to be changed every three hours. Gibson had given him a lot of pain killers so it may be awhile before he was going to wake up. I stand up and head out the room rubbing my temples. So much had just happened, and it was far from over. I walked into the command room where everyone else was. They instantly looked up at me, and from the look in their eyes they wanted to know what happened. I sit down in my yellow chair and sigh.

"Nova, what happened?..." I look up at Gibson.

"Well I was searching for the lost citizens like we were suppose to and well as I was walking I slipped into a lake. I didn't notice it was a lake until I fell in. After a while I managed to pull myself out of the water. It didn't take long before the cold began to freeze my muscles, and I had no choice but to lay there. That's when Sprx found me and took my to safety. We took refuge at a cave and after a few hours once the storm died down we went searching for you guys and that's when that thing attacked us."

"Do you know what it looked like?" Gibson continued.

"Well at first glance I thought it was a bear, but it was too big and wide to be a bear. Plus it's winter bears are hibernating now. It was all black with bloodshot red eyes, and It's legs were quite long. I don't know any bear that fits that description." Everyone was quiet; I could tell that they too didn't know what it was. Antauri stood up.

"Well then Gibson looks like you have some research to do. Nova do you know where this creature ran off to?"

"Well we knocked it off the gorge just before you guys came." Antauri nods and grabs his jacket.

"Gibson you stay here and do some research on this creature. See if you can find anything that fits the description that Nova gave us. Whatever that creature is it is obviously not normally nor is it from this planet. It could be an animal that was mutated, and if so Sprx could be infected. Nova you stay here and look after Sprx, just in case something does happen. Chiro, and Otto you two come with me. We are going to see what clues we can find down by the gorge." Chiro and Otto leave right behind him and me and Gibson walk back into the med bay.

"You think it could have been a new species?" Gibson shakes his head.

"No normally new species are spotted in a group, and a species that big would have been spotted and identified by now. What you have just described is something out of this world." I follow him to the back where all of his books were. He sits down and starts reading through some of his books. He flips through the books page by page and I stop him.

"That one.." I point to the picture. That was what attacked us..." He glanced up at me and then back down at the picture.

"Nova...that's impossible.-"

"I know what I saw Gibson...that was what attacked us...I'm sure of it." He shakes his head a few times.

"But Nova...this species has been extinct for over two hundred thousand years...It's just impossible for this to be roaming around..." I stare at him slightly confused.

"Well that was it. I don't know how it got here...but that was it." Gibson was quiet. I guess he was thinking. I turn my head around when I hear a groaning noise. Sprx was up. I walk over to the place he laid and stood next to him.

"How do you feel?" My voice was soft and gentle. He blinks weakly as he glances around.

"Argh...feel like I've been hit but three space vans..." he sits up and winches in pain.

"Sprx lay down. Relax." I place my hands on his chest forcing him to lay back down. He protest and sits back up again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"Antauri, Otto, and Chiro went off to see if they could find that creature. Gibson is over there doing his own research."

"Find anything new about it?"

"Well Gibson said that creature was long extinct-"

"But it was there? Maybe a few survived and hid away until now?"

"That could be possible but something that large had to be noticed. There aren't many places in the mountains to hide something that big and dark. The white surrounding snow would have given up it's cover. " Gibson walked over.

"Nova's right. Even if some did manage to survive they would have still been spotted by now. This particular species died out because it's food supply died out as well. If a few of these species did survive what would they eat? They need a special protein to survive and not a single animal on this planet contains that particular protein. It's just unrealistic for this creature to have survived. " Sprx slides off the med bed slightly hunched over. I sigh and help him stand.

"So you're tell me that this thing must have been...resurrected? " Sprx voice was rough and low as always but with him being weak it was slightly rougher than the norm. Gibson nods.

"That or it was cloned, or recreated by someone. I'm going to continue my research. It is possible to clone a life form that is already dead, as long as the body is preserved it can be recreated. And if it was recreated then that means we need to find who is behind this and fast. There is no telling what motive this person has, nor do we know how powerful he or she is. More than likely the missing citizens are because of this beastly creature."

"Well in that case lets get to it! Lets get out there and start hunting whoever this person is down." I shake my head.

"Sprx you are in no condition to go outside right now. You need to rest."

"Nova is right Sprx. Plus the others are investigating right now. Once they find something we will make plans from there, but right now all we can do is wait and all you can do is rest. Nova, I'll stay here and continue researching. You take Sprx to his room. Make sure he lays down. If you need anything call me on your antenna." I nod and lead Sprx out the med bay and to his room. He grumbles and does his best to walk normal. His wounds were clean and wrapped but I'm sure they were pretty sore and aggravated by the constant moving.

I open his door and lead him to his bed. He plops down quickly and his back arches.

"ARHG-" I sigh and quickly roll him onto his stomach. His midsection was wrapped but only a portion of his back and left side was injured.

"Stop trying to be all fast Sprx you're going to end up reopening those cuts. They are already aggravated by you moving all around." His face was scrunched up and his breathing was rough and choppy. I'm guessing when he plopped down it aggravated his wounds even more. He eventually settles down and just lays there.

"Pain gone?"

"Yeah the majority of it. Now it's just throbbing..." he rest his head on the pillow.

"Just lay down and sleep. You are going to need your energy."

"I'm not...I'm not tired..." I knew he was lying. It wouldn't be long before sleep would hit him and he would pass out right there.

"Yes you are you're just trying to fight it." He forces himself to roll over and his eyes shut tightly as he slowly lowers his back onto the soft bed. It brought some relief to him and he sighed opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No Sprx I'm fine." Thanks to him. I would have been a block of ice if it wasn't for him. He was always the one in the med bay most of the time, maybe that's because he was always the one to risk his life to save the rest of us. He would take any blast, stab, or punch for all of us and wouldn't think twice about it. But he seem to do it will me more often than the others...

"Why do you do that...?"

"Do what?" He looks at me slightly confused.

"Risk your life for me. You could have been torn to pieces out there Sprx..." He smiles at me.

"Aw come on Nov's you know It's what I do." He chuckles with a wide grin and I stare at him when he stops. Sometimes I wonder if he has feelings for me. So that's why he tosses his life away to save me or protect me...

"It's not funny Sprx. You always get hurt. You always toss your life away like it's nothing. Yes the team needs to protect each other, but that doesn't mean go and get yourself killed!" I give him a serious look.

"Sorry gesh. I didn't know it was such a big problem...I was just trying to help..." I sigh and rub my shoulder. I was kind of tense.

"There's nothing wrong with helping, but try not to be so reckless. " He simply nods and closes his eyes.

"Do you need anything before I go." He opens his eyes and look at me. He opens his mouth but closed it quickly.

"No..." I cock an eye brow at him. He seemed like he had something to say, but he needed sleep so I wouldn't pressure it.

"Ok well sleep well. I'll come check on you later."

"Thanks..." I could hear him sigh and I leave his room the door shutting behind me. I rub my head and walked back down to the lab. Gibson was staring into some tubes that hard various colored liquids in them.

"Find anything new?" I walk over to him and he looks up at me.

"No not on that species, but I did remember an experiment I did awhile ago." He heads to the back and comes back with a small clear bin. He sits it on the table careful not to knock over the tubes. I cock an eyebrow.

"What's in there?" He opens it up and takes out a small rodent. My fur stands up. It was of course dead but it's body didn't look dead. It looked as if it was still sleeping. Gibson placed it on a tray.

"This rodent is about 5 years old. It died two years ago of natural cause. Rodents don't live very long on this planet. I had just finished reading about how a scientist in planet Bosci preserved his cat that had been deceased for 12 years."

"Well preservation isn't anything new right?"

"Right, but he preserved his cat AND brought it back to life after being dead for 12 years. " I stare at him.

"But that's impossible? You can't bring the dead to life. Well yeah skeleton king was resurrected, but that was with dark magic. Did he use magic?"

"Many people believe he did, but no one is sure. The people of that planet criticized him hard and he disappeared a few months after revealing his resurrected feline. "

"Do you think he could have been experimenting on larger animals?"

"No he should be dead by now. He was very old and sick at that time. It's been five years now. Surely his fatigue ill body would have given out by now."

"Well we don't know for sure so he is still an option. Maybe he was just experimenting and accidentally let one of his subjects loose?"

"That is a good point Nova, but that still doesn't explain how aggressive that species was towards you and Sprx... That species was not a naturally aggressive animal. Just like today's bears they mainly eat fish, fruits, and vegetations. If that is one of his subjects he must have done something to make it more aggressive, and if that's the case we are not dealing with a nice old man..." I nod and glance down at the rodent. Something told me we had a large threat ahead of us. Gibson covers the rodent and goes and washes his hands, He finishes and heads over to another table where he sat down.

"How's Sprx?"

"He's fine right now. Just in some pain. I had to force him to sleep." I sigh and cross my arms.

"That's just like Sprx, always being stubborn and difficult." I chuckle a bit.

"Yeah that's him alright-" There was a loud screeching noise that caught our attention. Gibson shoots up and takes out his drills.

"Great scott what was that?"

"I don't know but we better go find out..." I activate my fist and we run out the room and down the hallway. All was quiet. We stood there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out where that noise was coming from. We then heard a few blast and some more screeching. I pick up on where it was quickly.

"It's coming from where the rooms are!" Gibson follows after me. We run to Sprx room. There was a large hole in the door and his room was trashed.

"My goodness what happened!?" Gibson looked at me and we entered the room quickly.

"Sprx? Sprx?" I glance around the room and stop dead in the tracks. He was nowhere to be found.

"Nova..." I turn to see Gibson a horrified look on his face. He was standing near the closet which was ripped up. I was slightly confused at why he looked that way. Sprx was not in the room so what was so scary. I walked over to him and my eyes widen. Blood was splattered against the wall and floor. His bandages, which use to be white were now red, were ripped up and laying in the puddle of blood. The way the room looked and the placement of the blood on the wall and the floor suggested that there was a struggle. A hard and violent one. I looked at Gibson in disbelief.

"I just came from here! How could something happen that fast!?"

"Maybe something was waiting for you to leave...so it could get Sprx."

"We don't have any enemies who would want Sprx?"

"I don't know Nova...I...I don't know." He looks down.

"Come on we have to call the others quick. The sooner we get searching for him the better." Gibson nods and we leave Sprx room heading to the command room. I was still stunned at how fast everything was happening. I just couldn't believe it. It was just like the fire of hate incident. Sprx was gone...

* * *

**Chapter 3 Done. Took long enough and it's not even that long. I know I know. *Sad Face* Um I reread this about 100 times so I'm hoping I got all of the gramatical errors. Feel free to tell me if I did not. So Sprx is gone. ALIVE (barely). But gone. So yeah continue to read and wait for next chapters. This story is far from over! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four!**

* * *

"Nova, check all the surveillance cameras! Otto head down to the robots main operating room and scan the robot for any defects in the security system. Gibson and Antauri head down to Sprx room and look for any trace of the intruder. Every seconds counts! I'll stay here with Nova" Chiro was shouting out orders as we ran around frantically. I quickly head over to the computer and start observing the surveillance cameras one by one. My heart was racing now. I spotted nothing as I pulled up each camera footage.

"Damnit..." I feel a hand rest on the shoulder and I turn around slightly; it was Chiro.

"Nova, calm down. We are all worried about Sprx." I sigh.

"I know Chiro, it's just...I left him...he saved me and I was suppose to look after him and I left. If I were to stay in the room with him while he slept he would be still here right now..."

"Nova, if you were to stay, you both be gone. He needs you right now to be strong. He needs you to save him..." He gives me a small smile and I nod. I knew I had to calm down, but it was kind of hard especially from how his room looked. Practically destroyed, and covered in blood. How was I suppose to calm down with that image in my head? I sigh and glance down at the floor. I hope he was okay, even though the odds of him being okay were slim. His wounds were probably reopened and he for sure have accumulated more injuries. Chiro speaks again, but this time his voice was filled with sympathy.

"Nova..." I look up at him.

"We all know Nova, you love him. We always have, and we understand how hard this must be. especially since the fire of hate incident happened...You're hurting Nova, and It's not only because he is gone, but it's because you're hiding. Hiding from the truth, the truth that you love him." I stare at him in disbelief. I didn't love Sprx! I sigh. Who was I kidding, obviously not the team. I did love him. I love him alot, and the thought of him slipping away again was a feeling like no other. It hurt, alot. I whisper.

"I don't want to love. It hurts, and a warrior feels no pain..."

"I'm not an expert on love, but I can tell you that once you accept it. It feels good. That's how it was with Jinmay. Antauri can give you better advice, but take mine if you like. Love is great when you embrace it. It only hurts when you push it away..." The others come running in and Chiro gives my a smile before turning to them. Maybe he was right, maybe I should stop trying to fight it and just accept it. But did Spx love me back? Or was I just some toy for him to gawk at? I shake my head. Right now I had to focus on saving Sprx and taking down whoever did this to him. I turn to face the rest of the group and Otto speaks first.

"There's nothing wrong with the super robots security systems. I check them four times to make sure I didn't skip over anything." Chiro nods.

"That's odd, surely if someone broke in the super robot would have detected them...Antauri, Gibson did you find anything in Sprx room?" Gibson nods and speaks.

"Yes Chiro, it was hard to find, but while we searched the room we realized that the blood was for one not all of Sprx blood. There was a quite large amount of it, for it to all be Sprx. Within the blood there were some rather strange looking fur pieces in it. They were very small and hard to spot unless you were looking hard. I ran them down to my lab and they came up as that prehistoric bear that attacked Nova and Sprx. It was its fur and some of it's blood mixed with Sprx. " Chiro paces a bit before responding.

"So Sprx must have put up a good fight, which means more than likely he is ok... Injured, but alive." Antauri adds in after Chiro finishes.

"And if Sprx injured the creature then that means it has left a trail of blood. Which leads me to our next finding. While Gibson was in his lab I noticed that the blood that's on the wa appears to be in a form in which someone was being dragged up the wall. I took a closer look and there is a panel in Sprx ceiling that's a bit weak. I observed it and it opens up. If the creature entered and escaped with Sprx without the robot detecting it, I'm sure it found passage that we don't know about..." I blink. How was that possible. We all know the super robot like we know our weapons. It's not possible to have a secret passage that we didn't know about. I was about to say something but Gibson jumped in before I could open my mouth.

"But Antauri, we all know the super robot too well. It's not possible for it to be a secret passage." Chiro was quiet for a while before he rose his hand and everyones attention was on him. He stared at us and spoke.

"Regardless if we know about this passage or not when need to follow whatever took Sprx. Time is running out and there is no telling what's happening to Sprx right now...Now everyone suite up. Otto go and send some mini robo's up that opening in Sprx room. They will scan it and shows us on the monitor where it leads. Antauri if you don't mind accompanying him. After that come straight back..." Otto and Antauri nod as they head out the room quickly. Chiro walks over to the computer screen and I stand there waiting for the connection to come through with the mini robos.

After a few minutes an image popped up on the screen it was first Otto and Antauri handling the bots before the image was the inside of the passage. It wasn't too much longer before they returned and we all stare at the screen. Otto was the only one to speak.

"Whoa it's like a huge tunnel!" He was right. It was completely hollow and as the bots continued to move through it, it looks as if the tunnel or whatever you want to call it lead to all of our rooms. It was fairly dark but the bots lit the way. Eventually the tunnel led to a trap door and the bots pushed it open only to be hovering outside the super robot. We all blink in disbelief and Otto goes on a rant.

"That's impossible! I know the blueprints for the super robot by heart! There is no way possible that can be there without me knowing about it! I'm the handy man! I know everything about the robot! Everything!" His hands were on his head. Antauri looked at him and spoke.

"Otto my friend, calm down. It is alright. One can not know everything. There will always be grey spots, but it's not those grey spots that count. It's how you deal with them that matters, and right now we need to head out and search for tracks around the super robot. " Chiro nods and adds as Otto clams down a bit.

"Antauri's right. Lets get searching. Everyone stay close..." We all nod and head out the super robot and begin our search for any footprints or any trail of blood that we could find. It wasn't long before Gibson picked up on a faint trail of blood leading away from the super robot. We followed Chiro's lead in our thick coats. There wasn't any snow in the actual city, but shuggazoom snow mountains were merciless and we we to be prepared for a blizzard at any time. We continued to walk for what seems like hours; heading further into the mountains. We stopped when Chiro spoke again.

"There gone..." He looks around. Otto cocks an eyebrow.

"What's gone?" Chiro doesn't look at him but responds.

"The tracks. There gone. So the creatures wounds must have dried in the bitter cold winds or...it can fly?" Gibson spoke after we glanced around the area.

"I doubt it flied. It had to be big in order to take down Sprx and carry him away. Surely it's too injured to fly if it could. Plus there are too many trees clustered together here. If it did fly we would see broken tree branches and I see none." Antauri nods in agreement. He closed his eyes and concentrated on something well I think before adding.

"Gibson is right. It did not fly. Nor did it's wounds dry up. It went underground..." He opens his eyes and walks around where we were standing. He eyed the ground and we would have looked at him like he was crazy, that he didn't make sense, but considering all that has happened today I'm sure everyone wouldn't question him. He stops a little distance in front of us.

"Here. They went in here." We walked over to him and looked at the ground. All I could see is snow and thats when Gibson spoke.

"Antauri are you sure? This is solid ground covered in snow." Antauri swipes his feet across the snow a few times, before a wooden flat door appeared. Otto smirked widely at Gibson.

"Looks like Antauri's right Gibson." He snickers and Gibson rolls his eyes. Chiro pries open the door and we look down. There was a straight ladder that led to the bottom, but that was all that we could see. Chiro thinks for a moment.

"Alright team. We don't know what we're facing down there, but I bet it's not friendly. So here's the plan. We stick together unless told otherwise. Antauri can you sense any enemies?" Antauri closes his eyes again.

"No none." Chiro nods.

"Okay we don't want to be detected so stay quiet and don't turn on your lights. Antauri, you'll be our eyes." He nods and descends first. Then it was Chiro, then me, then Gibson, and lastly Otto who shut the door back. We hold onto each others shoulders since we couldn't' see. Antauri guided us through the tunnels of dirt. We stayed close. If one tripped we would all stop and wait for him to collect himself. It wasn't long before we stopped and Antauri crouched down, followed by the rest of us. The tunnel was large that was for sure and there was a red light growing larger and larger from another tunnel entrance. I guess we were in the center of the tunnels. Where they all met up. I could feel the open space. We stayed dead silent. A rough laughter boomed through the tunnel that was lightening up as it moved. It was a torch and holding it was a man. It was a monkey like the rest of us, but he was yellow. We could see a little bit of the second male. He was yellow as well. The one with the torch had blue eyes and the one next to him had black eyes. They stopped a short distance from us. They were guards dressed in medieval clothing. They looked like a bunch of actors if you asked me.

"Oh come now Millard surely you are not jealous?" The male with the torch spoke. His voice was soft and light as if he did not hit puberty as a boy. The male beside him crossed his arms.

"Oh shut up Hargoe! I'm just saying it's not fair!" The one called Hargoe laughed.

"And how is it not fair?"

"How _**is **_it can he appoint _**him**_ as royal blood!"

"You know there aren't many red males left. King Oliver only wants to preserve the lineage. That's why he captured the young prince Sprx. You know just like everyone else that he is of royal blood?" Millard snorts.

"If he was so precious why did the King have him attacked, and monkey napped?"

"Because he knew the prince would not come voluntarily. The Prince has been hidden for years and now that the King found him, there was no way he was just going to come willingly. And as you know he is being cared for as we speak!"

"Oh really so why use the bears to capture him?"

"Come now Millard surely no guard could take him. We would be killed in an instant. The bear was the only thing that could have a fighting chance. Good think Prince was wounded. That gave us an advantage."

"I say we don't need him-"

"How can you be so dumb! He is royal blood. The King had only one child and that is Princess Isabel. What is he going to do with a daughter? He needs a son and he can't have any more children! The only thing he can do is marry off his daughter, and there are no other red males in the Kingdom. He needs someone to carry out his heir and Prince Sprx is just the one for the job. They say Prince has strong genes. That his children shall be the most powerful of all. He shall bring great joy to this kingdom. It has been so dry and hostile lately. He's perfect for the job."

"So that means he is subject to taste every women in the kingdom?! We are men aren't we not. We carry strong genes as well as he does. Do we not have a right to the women as well!" Hargoe sighs.

"Millard stop being so envious! What is wrong with him having any women he pleases? You know the red males produce strong children with incredible powers. He is the source of power. It should be an honor to all women to have bore him a son or two! " Millard growled.

"I will _**not**_ let my wife be soiled. She is my wife. I treat her well. I paid good money to marry her and she will not lay down with another man and bore his bastard children. I will not have it!" We kept quiet all of us confused and shocked. What was going on here. Hargoe spoke.

"No matter, she will bore a strong children for him whether you like it or not. The King will soon have her brought to the Prince. Though I guess you can rejoice for now. I heard the prince is not too pleased with the idea though he doesn't have much of a choice. Eventually he will have to multiply." Millard was silent and Hargoe spoke again.

"Come I'm sure our maidens cooked fine dinners for us. We should return to them." They head off down a different tunnel. We stayed crouched down for a while before their voices and the flame from the torch disappeared. We stand up and though we couldn't see each other I'm sure we were looking at each other. I was about to say something but Antauri spoke before me.

"Come quickly, I'm sure more guards will come." We placed our hands on each other shoulds as Antauri guides us down a tunnel. We walked for a while before He opens a door and the bright light shined in our faces completely blinding us. I didn't know what was on the other side of that door, but If Antauri opened it without any worries I'm sure we were safe. We walked out the tunnel and glanced around eyes wide. We were on upper land again, but there was no snow. We stood on top of a small him. The mini hill where the door was attached was behind us. We glanced out in the distance amazed by the sight before us. It was a huge kingdom. Hooves of horses pounded the streets as people and monkeys rode them. People laughing, and going about their business. There were some children running around and some tradesmen setting up their stands. The women wore nothing but dresses and the men wore loose trousers and a button down shirt. There were a few guards walking around with their armor, swords and bows. They did not pester anyone but simple glanced around letting the people go about their business. There were a few drunks who hung to each other laughing before passing out on the street. Did we just step inside some movie? This could not be real. I looked at Antauri. He didn't look surprised, well he never looked surprised.

"Antauri where are we?" He turns to me.

"This is the Kingdom of Rue. " We all stared at him. Otto spoke.

"Is it real?" He nods.

"Yes, It is very real." Chiro was next to speak.

"Antauri do you know what's going on? What's going on with Sprx, and where did this place come from?" Antauri takes a deep breath and looks back out to the city.

"I was afraid this day would come..."

* * *

**I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMMING!**

**Review as usual if I have an grammatical errors. Don't worry a well detailed explanation will come in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

We sat down on the hill in a little circle. We were all confused. How could Sprx be a prince. He was created with the rest of us and surely we were not royal. We all stared at Antauri interested in what he had to say.

"Sprx was always different from the rest of us. For one he was not created by the Alchemist like the rest of us, but he was born into a royal household." We blinked how could that be. Gibson shook his head.

"But what about the memories of all of us together being created?" Antauri sighs.

"The Alchemist programmed you all tha way. " Otto cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't he program you too?" He shakes his head.

"No. I was created 20 years before the rest of you were created. The Alchemist was using me as his first test. I stayed with him and he eventually wanted to make more monkeys. He had the blueprints already draw out. I helped him and we often studied together. It was just the two of us. Things were different. Quiet for one, but the Alchemist knew that something bad would happen to him and the city. One day he came to me with a task that would change everything." We all listened to him carefully. He takes a deep breath and looks at all of us and then he begins the story.

_**Flashback: Antauri's Point of View**_  
_The Alchemist has been in his room for a while. I wonder what is wrong. I can feel the disturbance in his soul, though I can't pinpoint what the problem is. Have I not helped him enough? I walk down the hall of the massive building. It was mechanical and fairly old. The panels on the wall would fall off and the floor was as rough as nails. The Alchemist said something about moving to a new home soon. Called this place the super robot. It was quite a sight, well from just looking at the blueprints. Surely it would be a perfect new home for the new monkeys he would create. I stop at a large rushy door. I lift my hand, and before I could knock the door opens. _

"_Ah Antauri, come in my son. I have been expecting you. There is something important that we need to discuss." I nod and walk in. The room was large. It was mainly filled with books, papers, and more antique stuff that the Alchemist had collected over time. I have been living with him for about 20 years now, and not once did I ever see this room in such a mess. I sit down in a chair and he sits in the chair that sat in front of me. If anyone else lived here they would probably think we were strange for sitting in two chairs in the middle of the floor with no table. I look at him. I could tell he was aging, though he was not old. He was only 49 years into his age. His beard hasn't even turned grey and white yet. _

"_Was there something wrong? He sighs._

"_There will things that will happen to me down the road Antauri. Some bad things. " I look at him and frown. I was not the type to feel a lot of emotion, but something deep down inside told me that he wasn't going to live much longer. He may make it to 52 and that's pushing it. H continues._

"_I'm a little behind in schedule in making your brothers and your sister., but unfortunately while I was going over their blueprints I'm missing one monkey." I tilt my head slightly._

"_Can you just draw up a new blueprint for this monkey?" He sighs and shakes his head._

"_No, I don't have enough power or resources. I have to do the creating at one time all together. If not everything will be messed up._

"_Then what will you do?"_

"_There is someone though who I have had visions about. He is fairly young. He's the Prince of the Kingdom of Gloom. It is not far from here, just about three days away." I cock an eyebrow._

"_These visions sir, what were they of?" I was curious to know._

"_They were about him being part of the team. I had a nightmare that he didn't become apart of the team, and...someone, something killed him." I stare at him._

"_If you don't mind my asking sir, but why is this young man important?" He stares out the large window that was to the left of him. He could see the backyard clearly, though it was full of vines. _

"_Do you remember about me telling you about the power primate Antauri?" I nod. It was an enlightening story, about how only certain beings possessed the power primate. How the raw power was dangerous, but if controlled a honor to have. I had studied every book in his library. I knew the power primate better than anyone, better than the Alchemist... _

"_Of course sir. What about it?"_

"_It lives in him..." I stare unable to say anything so he continues._

"_His destiny is tied in with ours. I hear from the locals that he is a troubled young man. Just 13 years young and he's already out of control. His father is in search for an Alchemist to help him."_

"_That is good, then finally you will be able to study the power primate directly." He shakes his head. _

"_I can not go." I blink at him. _

"_But sir you are he Alchemist. Surely you can help him, and we need him right?" He nods at me and stands up walking over to his messy table. He fumbles around papers before picking up a scroll. He walks back over to me and hands it to me. I take it an unroll it. I observed it's content. It was the map of all the small towns and Kingdoms that surround us. I look back up at him. He looked down at me and smiled._

"_Sir I-"_

"_You must go Antauri, you know more about the power primate than I do. You are wiser than anyone I've ever known. I know you can do it." He had so much faith in me. Yes I have reached spiritual, and mental enlightenment, and I could defend myself from just about anything, but I have never been out into the actual world. What would wait for me? I could see how proud he was of me and I stood up and nodded._

"_Okay. I shall go and return with him." He shakes his head._

"_Stay with him until the time is right. Do not let him know you want him to come back with you." I nod._

"_I shall leave in the morning sir." He nods._

"_Go pack and rest. You will need your rest for your journey." I leave out the room and down to my room. I glanced around at what I may need. Just my clothes. Well my dark blue rope mainly. That's it, and some food since I don't eat meat. I finish packing and I lay in the bed. I stare at the ceiling for a while before my eyes slowly begin to close. Morning would come soon..._  
___

_The next morning I woke up early as usual. I placed the small bag on my back and head out of my room. I stopped into the kitchen to grab something to eat so I would be properly fueled for the journey that awaits me. It would take me three days to reach the kingdom of Gloom. I would stop at various towns for food and shelter at night. I finished my breakfast and I head out the door. The Alchemist was was standing in the front yard staring at a bird that was perched in a tree. He smiled and turned to me. I walked over to him and glance up._

"_It is a speckled rose snipper. Rare species. They only come into out when no one is looking. Legends say that these birds can read your soul. If your soul instantly they will hide from you, but when they know your soul is pure they allow you to see them, to watch them." I stare at the bird and I think it was staring back at me. _

"_It is beautiful sir." He nods and turns his attention back to me._

"_Ready to go?" I nod._

"_Yes sir." He stares at me for a while and pulls me into a hug. I was surprised. I have never hugged him, not even as a child. I slowly hug him back and he sighs letting me go._

"_Be safe, remember all that I have taught you. "_

"_I will. I shall never forget." I begin to walk away._

"_Oh Antauri!" stop and turn back to him._

"_You are a great Alchemist, and a wonderful son." I couldn't help to smile and he waved at me watching me leave. I cared a lot about the Alchemist. He was the one of created me of course, but he was something so much more. He was...my father._

_**End of Flashback: Nova's Point of View**_

We all stare at him. We knew there was probably more, but now was not exactly the time to try to explain everything. Chiro rubbed his head.

"So Sprx is a prince for sure?" Antauri nods and Otto jumps in.

"But why did he run away like those too guards said. They said he was hiding?"

"Sprx hated being a prince. He hated the royal life. There is more to it, but I will explain that later. There is a lot you all don't know." Chiro speaks again.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was not my place to tell you, but being that you found out by those two guards I had no choice. There is more to explain but right now we must find shelter and clothing to blend in. I have a feeling the King senses that we are here. How? I don't know, but we must hide. I have an old friends that lives down in the farm lands. It's not far from the kingdom and I'm sure she will help us out." He stands up and we follow him down the grassy hill. I didn't know what to think. Sprx was a Prince and he was the first to have the power primate in im. Was he stronger than what he showed us? Was he holding back some of his strength so he wouldn't blow his cover, and why wouldn't he tell us. Not like we wouldn't accept him. I glance at the scenery. The Kingdom became faint as we moved closer and closer to the farm lands. We had to move quickly and undetected for we would be caught. Surely they would know that we weren't from here.

We made it to a small house that sat in the middle of nothing but grass. A few chickens ran around making loud noises while a dog barked at them. To the right of us must be where all the large animals lived. Some cows were visible in the distance near a large shack. They were grazing paying us no mind. Horses stood by their fenced in stable neighing at us as if they were saying hello. We walked up to the door and Antauri knocked stepping back slightly. There was a slightly silence and then there was movement within the house. The doors made clicking noises as they unlocked, and soon it opened. I middle aged monkey opened the door. She was black with brown eyes. She stared at us.

"May I help you?" Antauri nods.

"Yes please, we were hoping you could shelter us for a while." The female gives a strange look.

"Do I know you?" She stares at Antauri hard. He smiles.

"I know I look different than I did years ago, but I'll still the same Antauri I was before." Her eyes widen and she smiled.

"Well I'll be! Alchemist! I can't believe it's you. Please come in come in." Alchemist? We all looked confused, but just like that we remember the story he told us. He must have been referred to as Alchemist while he was in the Kingdom helping Sprx. We moved in quickly and she speaks again.

"Children come, come bring chairs for them to sit." Seven children came rushing out of a back room with some chairs. We sit down and I observe them. Six girls and one boy. The girls were solid colors; all black or all brown. The boy however was a pale brown color with a patch of black on his chest and his tail. They each had various eye colors. The girls looked like they ranged from 7 to 12 and the boy looked to be about 14. The women speaks again.

"It's glad to see you all in person. I've heard stories about you...hyper force is that it? " Chiro nods.

"Yes, we protect Shuggazoom city. It's a while from here." She nods.

"Yes I know. The king doesn't like interacting with the more up to date world, but we still hear news about your city. Oh I didn't tell you my name. I am Kathy Maybell and these are my children." Otto smiles.

"They are soooo cute!" Kathy smiles.

"Thank you, ok children go get cleaned up supper will be finish soon." They all nod and take off running to the back. She looks back at us.

"So tell me, what brings such honorable heroes to the medieval kingdom of Rue?" I speak this time I had been quiet lately.

"Our teammate Sprx was kidnapped and brought here. We are here to save him." She cocks an eyebrow.

"Prince Sprx? He's here? They found him?" She looks to Antauri and then she added.

"I thought he hid himself well." Antauri shakes his head.

"I could not keep him safe forever, somehow they got to him." Chiro jumps in.

"Why did he have to hide?" Kathy looks and Antauri and he nods before speaking.

"Sprx was a prince that held one of the first accounts of the power primate. He was very powerful and in the wrong hands he could be the most dangerous man alive. Many of the neighboring Kingdoms wanted him to marry their daughters in order to keep him as a close allie. He was a safety net." Gibson speaks when he is done.

"So they just wanted the protection and intimidation he would supply? So he wasn't really in danger he just wanted freedom?" Kathy shook her head and began speaking.

"Yes that's what the neighboring kingdoms wanted, but King Oliver wanted more. They say that all of Sprx offspring will bare a piece of the power primate. Some say the first born will bare the strongest part of the power primate while the others that come after get a weaker and small part. Though it's not 100% accurate. Sprx has never had a child yet and King Oliver is desperately trying to have his daughter Princess Isabel seduce him. Princess Isabel fears Prince Sprx. I'm sure she finds him quite attractive, but she knows her limits and she won't pressure him. Well that was how it was years ago." Chiro leans back in his chair and comments.

"So all he wants is Sprx power. What does he want with it? And it's not like he can manipulate Sprx children if he does have any. Sprx will be taking good care of them. There would be no way he could reach them." Kathy frowned before adding.

"He is going to have his daughter bore him at least three son's back to back so they will be close in age. Once Sprx gives him three grandson's and the children are three years old King Oliver will poison Sprx so he can father the children and corrupt them." The room was quiet. I growled.

"That's sick..." I crossed my arms. The very sound of that made me want to take down this Oliver guy even more but Kathy continued.

"There's one more thing that I've learned. King Oliver is planning on using the grandchildren if not Sprx first to wipe out all other Kingdoms, villages, towns, cities that isn't his. He wants to start over. If he can successfully corrupt Sprx then he won't kill him, nor will he hurt the children. Sprx will carry out his commands even after Oliver is dead." Gibson leaned forward and spoke.

"But Sprx is good. He will not fall into corruption. He knows Oliver is bad-" Kathy interrupts.

"He doesn't...He doesn't know. All he knows is that they want him to wed and have his wife bore strong children. I'm sure King Oliver is making things sound sweet and comfortable for him. The man has a way with words. A sick way if you ask me. There has always been something off about that man. He wasn't normal. I personal believe he had powers. That was the only way he could talk nonsense and everyone applaud him." I thought Sprx was just here to procreate, but he was in a bit more danger than we could imagine, and we had a new threat. We stopped talking and decided to go get him in the morning. We sat down with the children and ate dinner. Kathy frowned when Otto asked where her husband was.

"Jail..." Otto swallows hard realizing he asked the wrong question.

"I'm so sorry." He tried to apologize and she smiles, though we could tell it was for the children.

"It's alright. He's a good man. They gave him only a year. He has two more months and he'll be home." The rest of the conversation was quite delightful. We all shared stories and laughed at jokes. After dinner she brought us mounds of blankets. The lighting the the room began to dim and I glanced out the window. The sunlight was dimming because night was slowly coming. We take the blankets and made our own separate little beds on the floor. Antauri lays down and then speaks.

"Thank you Kathy. We will set this city free." She smiles. We all nod and say our thank you's.

"I know you all will. Good night. Rest well..." She towards the back with her children and we all slowly drift to sleep. Otto being the first as always...

* * *

**Okay two chapters in one day. Yay me. Check me for grammatical errors like always please.**

**So from this point on the story will not always be in Nova's point of view. The majority as a whole it will be, but there will be a lot of Sprx and Antauri point of view. Many flashbacks as well. I added a bit of a twist to the 'creation' story of the monkey team. Tell me whatcha think.**

**So Antauri is called the Alchemist in the flashbacks and in their present time while they are in the Kingdom. In the flashback you see him to be young and mature. BUT you also see/will see some of the struggles he has to go through and his relationship with Sprx and his 'Father'. In these fashback you will see a realistic side of Antauri. Of course since he is older in the present tense he is very mature, wise, adn serious. But as you see in his flashbacks he displays doubts and emotions show. He is not as serious as he is in present day. Tell me how his age personalities turned out please!**

**So there isn't much about Sprx background in this chapter but it is coming trust me. I hope you guys are undrstanding the story. If not please don't hesitate to message me.**

**Also there are a lot of characters speaking in here so I tried to tell you when someone was speaking and when they weren't. Please tell me how that worked as well so I can make any changes for the next chapter. I don't want anything t be confusing for you guys.**

**Finally. I got some inspiration from Assasin Creed, and Medevial times movies and books and yada yada. There will be some sexism in here. A lot of male dominance, but please remember I'm just trying to keep the setting and the characters to match. (except the hyper force) I'm using a bit of the Assasin look and stuff simple because well the game is aswesome AND Nova would not do well in a dress. She suites the Assasin Creed look. **

**I think that's it. Sorry for such a long authors note, any questions please notify me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Chapter 6!**

**Mild sexual themes. Nothing graphic I promise. Mild.**

* * *

**Nova's Point of View**

Morning came kind of fast. We all get up and take turns in the room. Kathy and the children were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It took about 20 minutes for everyone to get into the bathroom and do their business. I sat down at the table smiling at the children who said their good mornings and continued talking about whatever they were all talking about. Otto helps with setting the plates while Chiro and Gibson sit down next to the children beginning to start a conversation with them. Antauri sits next to me.

"We will find him." He says glancing over at me. I sigh and rub my head.

"I know Antauri, but I have this feeling in my gut that something really bad is happening to him. It's weird but I can feel him calling for help. Maybe I'm just worried..." I say staring down at the plate that was sat in front of me by Otto. I thanked him and he smiled taking his own seat. Kathy says a few words over the food and we all begin to eat. Everyone engaging in separate conversations. Antauri took a bite of his food. It looked like some type of...goo or something along with his drink. I guess this Kathy women knows Antauri quite well.

"I can feel him too. He's in distress." Antauri said not looking at me. I stopped eating and took a sip of my orange juice. Sprx favorite. I sigh.

"Can you figure out where he is?" I say to him putting my cup down. Antauri closes his eyes.

"No... but we're are about to have some visitors.."He opens his eyes and turns his head to the door. I blink confused, but surely there was a rough and loud knock at the door. Well more of a bang. Kathy shots up.

"Children quickly back to your room. Hide and don't make a sound." Kathy says as calmly as she could. The rest of us stand as the children quickly disappear from the table and to the back. All was quiet and there was another knock

"Open this door, or we shall tear it from it's frame!" A deep voice boomed from the other side of the door. Kathy quickly darted to the door and opened it. We tense up prepared to fight if needed. Kathy quickly backs away and Chiro moves so he was shielding her. Three guards came in followed by a tall monkey. He wore a lot of gold and silver and a red robe hung on him. It looked as if i weighed a hundred pounds. The rings on his fingers shined so bright it could have blinded us if the sun hit them directly. He stares at us scanning the room.

"My Lord. What a pleasure it is to have you in my home." Kathy says as she kneel down to him. I had to fight to keep a growl from escaping my throat. No woman should kneel for a man. None. It didn't matter if he created the whole universe! The male smiled at us and looked at Kathy.

"Ah come now ma'am rise to your feet. I have been here many times. You have no reason to kneel. I come on good terms. This must be the famous hyper force my Kingdom has had the pleasure of hearing about." He says staring at us. He smiled, but I could tell there was something off about this man.

"King Oliver. We have come for our friend. He was kidnapped and his trail led us here to your kingdom.." Antauri says keeping eye contact. The king widened his smiled.

"Ah Alchemist. What a pleasure it is to see you again. Surely I did not recognize you at first. It has been a long time since I've seen your face in these parts of world. I see you have had a color change. Trying something new I see? I like the silver look." Oliver said as one of his guards closed the door.

"Wheres Sprx!" Chiro said with a snap. Oliver gave him a look.

"You mean Prince Sprx? Well I don't know."

"Don't lie you know! You kidnapped him and you knew we were here to save him that's why you came to this house!" Chiro says and Antauri grabs his arm before he did anything crazy. Oliver chuckles.

"Okay okay you got me. I do know you are here for Prince Sprx, but I did not Kidnap him I can reassure you. I have no intentions to harm him. He plays an important role in the royal kingdom. I would never-"

"You're lying! We heard your guards talking about how you sent your 'bear' creature to capture him!" Chiro says cutting him off sharply. Oliver keeps his composure.

"I never sent my bear after him! The royal court council members suggested it and somehow it manage to spread across the kingdom. I ordered my strongest men to send for Sprx. To convince him to come to me! Not hurt him! The bear never went with them. The bear doesn't even know how to fight! I've had it since it was a cub and not once did it ever showed any signs of aggression. It's like a house cat!" Oliver says crossing his arms. We look at him confused.

"King Oliver surely it is capable of much more. It attack Sprx and Nova before Sprx was kidnapped. Where is this species located? Do you know where they normally make their dens? Maybe it took Sprx to it's den or somthing." Gibson says as he leans on the table. We stare at the king and he looks at us like we were crazy.

"Where are they located? Surely you all cannot be mad! That's the only one of it's kind. It was given to me as a gift from one of the Lady Stone members. I don't know where she got it from. Normally they will make things for the royals from time to time. Like a few years ago a King in the western region was given a lion made out of stone! Can you believe it. Completely out of stone. The king thought it was a statue, but when he's kingdom was under attack the lion came to life and helped them win the battle." He says with a smile. We all look at each other starting to put the pieces together.

"King Oliver if you don't mind me asking who these Lady Stone women are?" Antauri says.

"They are a group of women that possess powers, or magic whatever you wish to call it. We thought they were dangerous at first, but they never attacked us. They were just as loyal as the rest of the people here."

"Do you know of any attacks by these groups of women in any other kingdom?" Antauri says.

"No, well there was an incident three years ago with a neighboring Kingdom. They were attacked and the kingdom went into flames. There was no evidence that these women did anything. Though weirdly only the women of that kingdom survived and when questioned they never said anything. " He says rubbing his white beard beginning to realize that his Kingdom may be in grave danger.

"King Oliver do you think it is possible that these Lady Stone women are out to take out all the kingdoms and that the bear they gave you was probably program to appear harmless until the right moment?" Gibson said and I could see the worry in his eyes. If these women were dangerous surely Sprx was in some serious trouble. Oliver was quiet for a while.

"If that is the case, our Prince is in grave danger. As well as my people, myself, and any other that stand in their way." He finally says.

"Isn't there a way we can locate them?" I say.

"The only information that I can give you is that they work underground." We sigh they could be anywhere. One of the guards whisper in Olivers ears and he sighs.

"I must go, but you may want to speak with a member of the group..." Oliver says as he heads towards the door.

"But we don't know any! Where are we suppose to find one?" Chiro says quickly before he could leave. Oliver stops and looks back at us. He points to Kathy.

"You are staying with one."

_

**Sprx Point of View**

Ugh. My head hurts, and my body was throbbing. I open my eyes and look around. Where was I? It was a bit dark in here. There were lit torches hanging on the wall which provided a bit of light. Just enough to see that I was in room. A stone room, matter of fact it looked more like a dungeon of some sort. I tried to sit up but my hands and feet would not allow me to move. I was lying on a small bed that I could barely fit on. The mattress was hard as rocks and my hands and feet were chained to the bed rails. I felt a slight sting as I tried to break free out of the chains. I had accumulated some new wounds. The one on my side and back from the bear was reopened, and I had three large scratches on my chest. They stung but I had to get out of here. Whoever captured me surely did not have good intentions. My back arches as I try to yank my hands free. My eyes widen.

"ARGH!~" I yell in pure agonizing pain. My back, there was something wrong with my back. No...my spine. I think. I think it's sticking out! I twitched and gasp and I heard the large metal door open. I continued to twitch around trying to lower my back onto the mattress again. I have never felt pain like this before. I heard some footsteps and instantly the room occupied me and a few others. I manage to turn my head to them. The lighting wasn't the best but I could tell that they were all women. There were about five of them. One of them stepped closer to me staring down at me. I stared up at her. She was a monkey. Well all of them were. She was grey with bright green eyes. The others stood out of the light, so I could only see her. Her curves were deep and she wore clothes that was kind of revealing.

"My dear Prince you don't look so well." She says placing a hand on my stomach; rubbing it slowly. I gasp, my breath chopped up as I finally lower my back to the mattress again. I was straining, the pain unbelievable. I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt her hand caress me, and that's when I noticed I had no shirt on nor did I have on pants.

"I hope you aren't too uncomfortable. We tried to make you as comfortable as possible. We removed your clothing so you wouldn't overheat in here." She says again with a hint of sarcasm and I choke to speak.

"Who-who...who are you, where am i-ah!" I instantly shut my mouth as she presses her hands on my stomach roughly forcing my back to dig into the mattress.

"Oh forgive me Prince. I am Lady Zora and we are just a few members of a revolutionary womens group. Lady Stone if you wish to know the actual name. We posses powers like no other and the men that use to rule over us tried to suppress us. So we killed them off and began training women to fight back. You are here in our dungeon. You should be honored. Normally we would kill any male that catch our eye. But if you behave you may be able to move into the slave shacks." I continue to stare up at her panting. She loosens up her hands and climb on top of me sitting on my waist. She crosses her arms.

"What do you want from me..." I say glaring up at her trying my best to ignore the pain. She licks her lips and smirk.

"Well my handsome Prince I am one of the leaders of this incredible woman's society. We stand up for women and train them to fight. Men are so...insignificant to society. The world is better off without the,." I snort at her.

"How can men be insignificant to society. Your society will soon fall is you try to kill off men. How will you reproduce!" She smiles even wider.

"Oh get right to the point shall we? Well that's where you come in. You see we have been keeping a close eye on you. Some of my girls snuck into Gibson's lab and took your health files. You are quite rare to come across. You are one of the few who posses the first power primate, and on top of that you have a 75% chance of mating with women and she bares you a daughter than a son. We need more women, so why not get the man who can produce lots of females with strong powers? Plus as a bonus you are quite pleasing to the eye..." My eyes widen.

"You...you wouldn't..." I say in disbelieve. I always knew about me being able to produce more daughters. It wasn't a bad thing, but I wouldn't want my daughters to grow up with women like these! If I were to start of family I would want to be there for them, and for them to have a good mother. I growl.

"Oh come now Prince, you have the easy part. It's not like you're the one who has to give birth to them." She says with a grin.

"Get...off...me! And stop calling me prince. My name is Sprx." I snap at her.

"Oh yes you are a prince in denial. Either way you don't command me. Men here are less than dirt. So unless you would like to bleed to death I suggest you shut it." She snorts shooting me a glare.

"You're not going to kill me..." She grins leaning down to lick my lips. I move my head.

"Yes, you are right my Prince. I won't kill you. Not yet...you have some work to do." She begins to take off her clothes and I struggle. No no no!. Despite my back and wounds I try to break free. But it was useless. I was stuck and in a load of pain. She smirks and I looked away.

"Oh Prince do not tell me you do not enjoy the opposite sex. Surely a woman with a full body pleases you no?" I growl though I know there was saving myself. She laughs tilting her head back. I would have to hold out for as long as I could. I feel the rest of my clothing be removed and I prayed that somehow the team found me. The rest of the women left the room and shut the door, but I could tell that they were near the door. I feel her shift slightly and I close my eyes preparing for what was coming next. I gasp as she dropped down ontop of me. My hands curled up into a fist and my feet strained against the chains. It had begun.

If I could hold back, I could stall it. I just had to concentrate and hold back, but how long would I last...

* * *

**Grammar grammar! So, Kathy has some explaining to do? Is she good or bad? You'll find out. Did I surprise you guys? Surely you didn't expect this type of twist to the story? Thought the King was after him? Yea I know I know. The King is a good bad guy. You'll find out. I'm just trying keep you guys on ya toes!**

**Lol sorry for Sprx POV I hope it's not graphic. I'm not making this a smex story I promise. **

**Lady Stone Society: I will go in depth in chapter 7, but so there is no confusion...**

**-The Lady Stone Society is a groupd of female rebels. They do not agree with the medevial male dominace. They often commit a lot of crimes, but they are hard to catch. They are experienced fighters. They all posses some sort of power. (you can say they are magical if you wish) There is one Lady Stone Society located in every Kingdom. Their main mission is to overide men forever.**

**So can't go too much in detail. They want Sprx because he posses ONE of the first and strongest power primate. And Sprx is less likely to produce male children. I'll have Gibson explain that part too.**

**Any questions? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up and running!**

**Inspiration from Assassin Creed is in this chapter! I credit the people who came up with that. And the Dark Knight Rises: Batman. I used some inspirtation fromt that too... So uh yeah. Read along. READ AUTHORS NOTE. IMPORTANT STUFF!**

* * *

**Nova's Point of View**

We all turn and stare at Kathy, completely shocked. The King had left and the house was silent. She looks at us and takes a step back. So she knew all along! She was going to lead us to believe the King did the crime, knowing that it wasn't the case. She was stalling us. I looked over to Antauri, he looked so...blank.

"You...lied to us.." I say shaking my head clenching my fiist. She stumbles and hits the chair tipping it over. I guess she could see my anger and quite frankly I didn't care. Sprx life was in serious danger and she was helping the culprits! Chiro grabs me and I jerk away.

"Please Lady Nova. Let me explain. I had no idea-" She says pleading for her life. I walk towards her and sling one of the chairs out of my way. It crashes into the wall and breaks and Antauri grabs me tightly. I don't stop and he's pulling me back as I fight against him. I was so mad.

"Their going to kill him! And you know it! You knew all along!" I say my voice cracking up a bit. I didn't know why I was so upset. I mean yes everyone was upset, but why was I about to smash this woman's head into the wall. My lip trembles at the thought of Sprx being torchered to death. Him crying out for help and no help coming. I thought about him being in pain, I thought about my secret. The secret that I had to spill. The secret that I cared so much about him. That I loved him so much that it hurt to be apart from him. He had to know, and he may never know if we don't find him. I stop fighting against Antauri and I tilt my head down feeling some wetness develop in my eyes. I was NOT going to cry, but my heart ached so bad.

"Please Alchemist, let me explain..." Kathy says. Antauri looks at her and squeezes my hand.

"Go ahead Kathy..." He says calmly.

"It is true that I am a member of the Lady Stone society, but I did not know of the crimes that they have committed. My word is true. I promise. I never knew they were doing things of moral disgrace. They always helped us poor when we needed them. Never have I ever seen them hurt anyone. I am just as surprised as the rest of you. They are sincere and honest women. Women with good morals. I was told that the King would be the one behind all of this. I would have never thought they would hurt the Prince.." Kathy says keeping her distance.

"Then why didn't you tell us about this Society before?" Chiro says with a serious face.

"I didn't think it was important. We are to keep ourselves secret. I didn't think they would be behind this...I swear on my own life I am telling the truth." We all stare at her and then at Antauri. He knew the most about this Kingdom and the people in it, but most importantly he knew Kathy better than anyone of us.

"I trust your word Kathy." Antauri says and Kathy sighs in relief.

"Thank you Alchemist. I can give you the locations of where they might be..." She says avoiding my eye contact.

"Any information will do." Antauri says.

"Well if they do have Prince then more than likely he is somewhere no man will think to look. There is an old abandoned barn house about north from here. It isn't too far. Within the barn yard there is a grave site. One of the tombstones is a door. Move it and it will take you into a tunnel and within the tunnel is their dungeon. Surely if they have Prince Sprx he would be there. But it is heavily guarded at night and the morning. The women are quite skilled in battle..." Kathy says finally looking at me. Our eyes lock. I still felt betrayed even if she didn't have anything to do with Sprx kidnapping.

"Thank you Kathy, we should be going now." Antauri says and we head for the door. She stops us.

"Wait! You cannot go dressed like that. You will be noticed an word will be sent to them. By then the Prince will either be killed or relocated. Please I have clothing that will help you blend in. " She says before running off into the back.

"Is it safe to trust her?" Chiro whispers looking at Antauri.

"I've known her for a long time now, she would do nothing that is dishonorable or immoral. We can trust her. I know it." Antauri responds and Chiro simple nods. Kathy returns with a bundle of clothing. She passes them out. The guys had a pair of black pants and a medieval looking hoodie overtop of a white button down shirt along with some high boots. They went to the back to get dressed and Kathy walks over to me. She passes me the bundle of clothing. Please don't be a dress. It was like the boys clothes but mine was all black. I quickly change before the guys came and she took our other clothing hiding them.

"These are official assassin clothing. Assassins here are honored and it is rare that you will be attacked. Lady Nova your clothing is a bit more special than the others. The women of the Lady Stone Society wear all black. The leaders wear white, but I think you will blend in better as a regular member." Kathy says looking at me and then back at the others. We look at each other.

"Whoa we look great!" Otto says with a smile.

"When you find Sprx you will need a place to hide for cover. I'm sure he is injured. My house is always open to all of you as well as my services." Kathy adds and we all nod. We leave the house and head north following Antauri. We were sprinting moving as fast as we could. Every second counted...

_

**Sprx Point of View**

My body felt like it was on fire. I chuckled. Alone. I made it through. I held out. She won't be having any of my kids. None of them will. Something about that Zora girl was off. After everything was over she seemed like something was bothering her. Did she have a change in heart? Maybe she isn't as bad as she appears on the outside. Maybe she's being forced. My laugh stops and I frown. I'm going to die in here regardless. I was huddle up against the wall. They released me after she was done. She was not very pleased with me, but why did she order them to let me go? Well technically it was just so I didn't have to stay on the bed. I don't know what time it was but I'm sure it was morning, or was it still night. I tremble, it was so cold down here. At least they gave me back my pants. I couldn't move much, my spine still out of place. Surely I should be parallelized by now, but somehow I wasn't. My arms stayed locked in a position which looked as if I was choking someone. I have been up for a while now. They came in and out but they never said anything to me. They talked mainly about some plans, but I passed out every time they actually got to what they were going to do.

The door opened and I didn't even bother to look up. I wish they'd just kill me already! Someone sat on the bed, and I heard a sigh. But she didn't speak. It was only one of them in here and something told me it was that Zora girl. I kept my eyes on the stone wall that my body laid limp against.

"You must think I'm a sick woman Prince." She says and I knew by the voice it was Zora. I didn't say anything. Not wanting to make her feel like I was trying to be all dominate. Surely she would stomp my wounds or make new ones on me.

"I feel sick, on the inside. Like a mad woman falling apart. " She continues.

"I never meant to hurt anyone. That was never my intentions. I just wanted women to be free from their abusive fathers, brothers, uncles, grandfathers, and husbands. It's sickening how men think it's okay to run over us! I just get so mad!" I could sense the tension growing dangerously in the room and I close my eyes. She was going to hit me for sure. I felt nothing but the bed smashed against the door. Her power must be strength, just like Nova, but I could feel something else inside her. I heard a low growl and then some sobs that turn into crying. She was crying? Maybe there was more to this women than what I could see. There had to be.

"Not all men are sexist, abusive, cold hearted. There are some out there they truly do love, and truly do care. Their just pushed into the shadows..." I say keeping my voice low. She sighs deeply.

"That is easy to say, but I have not seen one yet! And how can you talk. You're just like them! We know how you sexually harass Lady Nova on a daily basis!" She snorts trying to show her anger but I can still hear her voice cracking up. They were watching me that hard? Wait harassing her? I was only trying to get her attention. Did she think I was harassing her. I hope not.

"I don't harass her..." I say plainly.

"Oh really now. So why do does she hit you every time you open your mouth? Surely Lady Nova isn't irrational. Now am I wrong." I sigh.

"You're right, but I never meant any harm. I just wanted her to notice me. She's the only one who sees me for who I am. Not a Prince, or a powerful being, just a regular guy..." I say sadly. Even though I wasn't looking at her I could tell she was confused.

"What? Surely you must be pulling my tail Prince." She says.

"I'm not all what everyone thinks I am. I'm no Prince. Never wanted to be. I'm a pilot. I fly ships not run a kingdom. I wish for no power over anyone. That's why I ran away. I hated the royal society. I never wanted to be over women. They have every right to be beside a man not under his feet. Running away allowed me to be free to be normal. That's when I met Nova. She was everything I wasn't. Strong, and beautiful. I was instantly hooked. I guess you can say I'm a jerk, but no matter how many times she hits me I'll just keep coming back. I enjoy her presences, I love being around her." I say staring at the floor.

"Prince I...we all thought.."

"That I was just like the others? That I was out to dominated everyone women and the world. Yeah, I know. But I must be honest when I first met her I only liked her appearance. It was appealing to the eye, but then as time went on and I got to know her, I began to like her even more, and eventually I fell in love with her. I only 'harass' so she'll remember me. I don't want her to think as me as a harasser, but someone who just wants to be with her. I really do love her, but I am not the best with words so I use pickup lines." I say with a slight chuckle.

"I never knew a man was capable of such feelings...especially one of royal status. The others probably would think you are just a liar and for me not to trust you..." She says and there was a long pause before she continues.

"But something in me is telling me that you are truly a man worth to be called a Prince. One who cares, and is gentle. I can feel it. I can feel the good in you, the honesty, the love you have for her...I can feel your heart, your soul. It longs for her." She stands and I hear her come closer. She kneels down beside me placing her hand on my shoulder. My body was like ice, but her hands were warm. Though they were not the normal warm. The warmth grew and it flowed through my body warming me up. I sigh in relief. My body was still sore, but at least I wasn't freezing.

"Please Prince, forgive me. I was so angry and blind with power last night. I did not mean to violate you. My husband violated me years ago. I fought back being stronger than him and he sent guards to hang me. I escaped, but I guess I wanted someone to suffer like I did. You had no reason to suffer. Please Prince forgive me for I have done wrong." She removes her hands and I look up at her. I could not be upset with her. She was a woman with a shattered heart, living in anger, fear, and regret. Maybe life would be better if she came back to Shuggazoom. The majority of the men there would treat her right.

"I...forgive you. You are a woman with deep wounds from the past. We all mess up. I think I've messed up worser than you have..." I say with a small smile. She stares at me and smiles as well.

"You are a kind Prince. I am forever in your debt." I winched suddenly and she grabs my shoulder.

"My spine, please if you can. Put an end to my pain. I won't last much longer in this state. I will surely be dead by morning."

"Prince, there's something I have to tell you."

"Make it quick please. Argh..."

"They are going to send more women. You may have been able to hold back from me, but these will surely break you. After you impregnant at least 15 women they will kill you and well...persevere your, you know seeds..." I look up at her.

"What!? When?" I say panicking.

"Tonight."

"What am I going to do? I don't wish my daughters to live here. They should be with me and ONE mother. " Zora thinks for a moment.

"I can get you out of here before nightfall. If I can get you out of the graveyard and into the forest they won't be able to find you. The forest is too thick and we are not experienced in fighting in that type of area. But it will have to be quick and quiet. I may have to carry you, but I warn you, you will be in agonizing pain in the process." She says staring down at me. Anything was better than being here.

"I don't care, just get me out of here. I don't wish to die..." Zora nods and stands up heading out the door. She leaves and I was a bit confused. Maybe she was getting supplies? Or something. About maybe 5 minutes past and she returned.

"Okay everyone is out on a raid. They will return soon though." Se whispers to me.

"Everyone? Do you no need guards here?"

"This place is abandoned no one would think to come here especially in broad daylight, and plus any prisoners here are crippled and unable to move. How will escape on their own?" She walks back over to me.

"Good point."

"Okay this will hurt...alot, but please try to be silent Prince." I nod and she bends down and lifts me up. I grind my teeth together holding in my cries of pain. I lay over her shoulder , there wa so much pressure on my spine I could have cried! But I had to be quiet, be quiet! Man she was strong! She quickly moves out of my cell closing the door behind us. She takes off into a quiet sprint. He feet not even making a noise. I bounced a bit on her shoulder and I just knew I was going to yell, but it was the only way out. I tried my best not to pass out. Blurry visions of the stone wall and the torches flew by. I close my eyes, but kept myself awake.

We make sharp turns left and right stopping from time to time and staying low. She climbs up a ladder and I feel the natural light shine over to of us. She carries my limp body out and I look down in the tunnel. She quickly regains her balance and takes off to the woods. We were almost there and she tripped. My body slams into the ground and I roll the rest of the way until I spotted the massive trees hovering above me. I groaned as lowly as I could and she instantly darts over to me. She drags me a bit further into the woods. My back slightly twisted as she dragged me.

"AH!" I let out a loud yell and she instantly covers my mouth tightly. I twitch on the edge of crying for sure now.

"They have returned. Once they head down into the tunnel I'll let you go. You must do your best to run far away from here Prince." She whispers in my ear. I move her hand and look up at her.

"I can not make it on my own. I will die out here, and you. They will know you set me free. You were in charge of looking after me. What will they do to you." I whisper back. She frowns.

"They will stone me. But it's what I deserve..." She says. My eyes widen. They still did that!

"No, there's always a second chance. Listen you can come with me, back to Shuggazoom. We could use another protector. The men there are not as bad as they are here. Women are equal where I live. You will be safe." She watches the laughing women enter the tunnel one by one. They couldn't see us because of the shadow that the thick forest provided. I stared at her and the last woman enters the tunnel. There wasn't much time left. She just stares for awhile before looking down at me.

"Will I really be safe?..." She says.

"No place is really safe, but no man will harm you there. If they try you have the law behind you. We frown upon the abuse of woman..." I could tell she was hesitant, and I could understand. She would be leaving her family, and everything she ever knew for a life that she didn't know at all.

"Okay, I'll go with you. It has to be better there than it is here. Living in the shadows..." I smile at her and she picks me up again.

"We must go, they will search for us soon..." She says and then without warning she takes off into another sprint. I was praying we got to safety soon, because I was about to pass out again.

* * *

**Bam I'm on a role two chapters uploaded in 24 hours...I think. Lol, anyways Grammar as always. Few things:**

**Kathy turns out to be a deer in head lights. She was unaware of what was really going on with the Lady Stone Society. Don't be made at her. She didn't know. Nova lost it for a sec but regained herself. *Sigh of relief***

**Zora! I edited this chapter so many times. I was going to have her die, but I said noooooo she will be a vital part of Sprx survival! So anyways. Zora doesn't like to hurt people, but she does because she was hurt in the past by her abusive husband and well thats what the others in the LSS (Lady Stone Society) was doing. The LSS members have a HUGE impack on the women in this Kingdom. They offer them freedom so naturally Zora will follow their commands and not think anything of it. So she has a change of heart and decides to help Sprx. If this was an actual book I would have Zora slowly begin to see things clearly, but since this is not a novel it kinda had to happen fast. Sorry. I tried to make it as smooth and realistic as possible.**

**Okay you guys may be a bit confused about Sprx wounds. Let me explain. Sprx wounds are open and are probably trying to get infected. (Ew) He has the wound formt he bear which is reopened located from the left side of his back to his left side. It's three cuts. Fairly deep. Then he has three cuts on right side of his chest. (Man boobie) They aren't as deep as the one on his back/side. Finally his most painful wound is the one on his lower back. That's where the Batman movie comes in. In Batman the Dark KNight Rises he gets beat up and is locked up in the cell by Bane. Well if you say the movie the low part of his spine has been slightly popped and which causes extreme pain to him. You never see it but thats what the weirdo man said when he was int he cell with him. Sprx spine will have to be popped back in. Which I won't go into detail because that is coming up. *grin* Poor Sprx. He is my favorite character, but I always put him through so much. **

**Okay lastly any questions? Oh and are my authors notes too long. I try to answer any possible questions you may have before you ask them. Let me know. I'll cut doen on the extra info.**

**-Wolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright long over due update! So sorry guys. Life is hectic!**

**Anyways Chapter 8! I don't think this chapter is as long as the others.**

**I don't own the hyper force.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Nova's Point of View**

We slid down the stairs to the dungeon. It was fairly big down here and if you didn't know better you would have thought it was an underground castle down here. We kept low and darted behind some stack of barrels.

"It looks like they are heavily guarded down here..." Chiro whispers.

"Yeah, there are a lot of prisoners here. I'm guessing since the size of this place is massive..." Gibson adds on.

"So where would they be hiding Sprx?" Otto says and I peek over the barrels. The women were dressed in their assassin uniform the same color as mine; black. It wasn't too hard to see since there were several torches lit hanging on the wall. There were about 10 women standing around talking, but they were not close enough for me to hear exactly what they were saying. There were plenty of cells to the left and the right of us but which one was Sprx in? Maybe deep within the dungeon. Near the leader. I crouch back down and turn to them.

"More than likely they have him deep in the dungeon. Somewhere isolated from everyone else. A place where no one could find him. We could fight them, but they would only stall us for just enough time to relocate Sprx. We may have to find the leader first." I say and Antauri nods.

"Nova's right. If we want to find Sprx we have to get to the leader of this place. " Antauri says rubbing his chin.

"But how do we find the leader? Everyone is wearing black. It's not like we can pick out the ranks by color?" Ottos says staring at is confused.

"You have a point Otto, but maybe we can make her come to us..." Chiro says before becoming quiet. We all think of a way to get her to come without being spotted. Maybe...

"Bait...we could bait her." Gibson says and we all cock an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah Gibson lets use a sandwich. Everyone loves sandwiches." Otto says and we stare at him. Sometimes I wonder if he had some sort of damage to his head when we were created. Gibson eye twitches.

"No Otto thats idiotic. " Gibson says and Otto crosses his arms.

"Well what did you have in mind Gibson? We are running out of time. We can't crouch down here forever." I say getting a bit impatient. Every second counted and we were wasting time!

"Well if I am correct the Lady Stone Soceity goal is to wipe out the evil that males have created." Gibson says quickly. We all nod.

"Yeah?" Chiro says.

"Well why not one of us became their "prisoner"." Gibson adds finally.

"Gibson that's crazy we are trying to avoid being capture." Chiros says giving him a look.

"Now now Chiro, Gibson may have a point there. Finish Gibson." Antaur says with a nod.

"Thank you Antauri. What I'm saying is one of us could be turned in as a wanted man. Nova since you are a female and are wearing their assassin clothing you would be the one to deliver the prisoner to them. I'm sure the leader is the one that handles the fate of all prisoners so she would have to come out." Gibson finishes. We all look at each other and nod.

"Hmmm that might just be crazy enough to work. I'm sure there are a lot of them so they won't notice I'm not really one of them. So who's the lucky guy to be the prisoner?" I say with a grin.

"Well Otto is too happy to be one, Antauri is too calm he could never pass as a woman abuser. I'm a terrible liar, soooo that leaves you chiro.." Gibson says as we look at Chiro.

"Wait! What's that suppose to mean?" Chiro says with a snort.

"I'm just saying Chiro you could play the part well...nothing personal." Gibson says and Chiro gives him and look.

"Fine, but if they try to cut me up that's on all of your consciences." Chiro says with a huff.

"Oh relax Chiro, you got Nova to protect you." Otto says with a smile.

"Okay you two will need to keep it convincing. Oh and Nova keep your hood over your eyes. Your eyes are a dead give away. I'm sure they know who we are. This kingdom seems to watch the city closely for some odd reason." Gibson says as he Otto and Antauri keep close to the wall and out of sight. I look at chiro and nod. I back towards the exit a bit and Chiro takes off towards the women as if he was about to attack them. I quickly ran after him and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. The women quickly regain themselves from the shock and ran over to me.

"My goodness! An intruder!" One woman said with a gasp.

"He would have tried to kill us if it wasn't for the strength one of our own!" Another woman added. They clapped and cheered at me and I rose, forcing Chiro in a slightly painful arm lock. He stood up and shot them a glare. I kept my eyes hidden and Chiro pretended to struggle.

"You just wait! You think you woman can stop man!? You're all weak and pathetic! Don't worry I have an army on the way for all of you! You're going to be put back into your place! UNDER A MANS FEET!" Chiro thrashed around but I held him steady. The women growled.

"We will see who's the superior sex! Azmilda! Go bring Lady Elma. Tell her she has a visitor!.." The woman grinned and and I eyed all of them without them knowing. I could see the insanity in their eyes. I really hope Sprx is okay...It wasn't long before that Azmilda girl came back with I'm guessing their leader; Elma. She kept her distance.

"Shall we kill him my lady!?" One of the woman spoke.

"Oh can I do it this time!" Another spoke.

"Lady Elma-" And another but she was interrupted when Elma's hand went up into the air. All was silent as she stared directly at was her problem? Why didn't she sentence Chiro? Why was she-...wait...she knew. I knew she knew. I could feel it. I let go of Chiro and gently push him back. He rubs his wrist and look at me, but he understood. He kept his distance.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of a woman with such dignity, bravery, and power as yourself... Lady Nova." Elma says and the women looked surprised. I could hear them whisper about how they could believe it was me and how great I was. I didn't care. I wanted to know where Sprx was and they were going to pay if he was hurt. I could hear the team quickly run up towards Chiro, but he stops them from coming any further.

"Don't humble yourself. It's a disgrace to even been looking at all of you..." I say with a snort.

"Oh my Lady, that surely took a blow to our hearts. You are one of our idols. We admire you much." Elma says .

"For what? I don't stand for the same thing you do. I help innocent people. Unlike you all, who kill for nothing.." I say as I take a step closer. The woman quickly back away but Elma stays.

"Oh come now Lady Nova don't be so blind! Don't you see what we are doing here? We are riding this plant of all the evil...males. No long with women be abused, and oppressed. We as women can finally be free! A nation full of women and men as OUR slaves." Elma says with a grin.

"I don't care about you plans, goals or whatever! You won't succeed anyway. We won't let you. But first I wanted to know...where is -" I says

"Prince Sprx? Ah yes your male companion. I can see why you have taken a liking to the male. He is quite the charmer." She chuckles and I growl.

"Where...is..he.." I say feeling my fist clench.

"Unfortunately Prince Sprx is needed right now for breeding, so...you'll have to wait...unless you would like to have your turn now?" She says giving me a look and thats when I lost it. In a quick second I slammed three girls into the wall and they screamed. Dirt was flying everywhere as the team jumped into the fight. They were strong, but we were stronger. I spotted Elma despite all of the chaos. She was running down one of the tunnels. I took off after her. She was NOT going to get away. Not that easy. I jumped over barrels and dipped around corners before I grabbed her slamming my fist into her stomach. She gasp and collapsed onto the ground with a thud. I placed my hands around her neck and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"P-pleas-please dont...dont kill me!" She says trying to pry my hands off her neck.

"Where ... is ... Sprx. Tell me or I'll snap your neck!" I say harshly. I don't think I have ever been so mad in my life.

"Okay-okay-okay! I'll take you there! I swear to you my lady!" I stare down at her and yank her up pinning her arms behind her back.

"Try me and I'll kill you faster than you can blink!" I say and she nods. We head down the tunnel to another cell.

"It's this one! He's in there on the bed." Elma says and I knock her out. He body lays limp on the ground and I charged into the cell. Finally it was all over... finally we found...him.

I stand in the middle the small cell that was barely lit. There was some dried up blood on the empty bed, floor and wall but that was it. Nothing else. He was-

"Nova! Where's Sprx?" I heard Chiro voice booming from down the tunnel. They were coming my way. It wasn't long before I heard them enter the cell. Everyone was quiet.

"He's...gone..." I say barely audible. He's gone...

**Zora's Point of View**

I sigh as I finish addressing his wounds. We reached a waterfall that wasn't too far away. There was a cave inside, hidden behind the rough, raging water that fell over the cliff. I glanced down at him, he was out cold. Asleep. I would leave him be for now, but when he awakes I will need to press his spine back aligned. I stood up and walked out of the cave. The water hit me kind of hard when I burst through it.

"A little water never hurt anyone." I say with a chuckle as I trudged into the watered, soon climbing out of the water and onto dry land. The waterfall was not that large. It was a small river that lead down to the kingdom. Quite beautiful it was. Untouched and untamed by man. Maybe there was more to life than the society. Maybe there was good in the world. I walked towards a tree I had spotted. It looked familiar? I moved closer and I realized what type of tree it was. Rare healing fruits! I thought the king gathered all of them for himself? There were about three left on the tree and I quickly picked them off. These could really come in handy for Prince Sprx. I made my way back into the water, through the waterfall and into the cave.

"Ugh...aw man. Where are we?" Prince Sprx says as I sit next to him. He was trying to sit up, but of course he failed.

"We are in a hidden cave Prince. I have brought some healing fruit for you to eat."

"Healing fruit? What are they magical?"

"No, but they do help you regain your strength." I say with a slight chuckle. I hand him one which was the size of an adult males fist. He takes it and eats it quickly. He must be starving. It wasn't long before he was finished.

"Wow that's a good little fruit...where'd you get it?" He ask looking up at me.

"They grow here naturally. I thought the king captured them all for himself but I guess one tree manage to go untouched."

"Well lucky me eh?" He chuckles, but I could tell his back was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"It's time to fix your back now." I move behind him and place my arms under his underarms. Locking my arms so I could pull him up.

"Wait wait! Argh. You're not going to pull me up are you?"

"Yes Prince, trust me. I know what I am doing. I have done this plenty of times before, but I need you to work with me. You must try to stand as I lift you." I say calmly. He looks back at me and groans.

"Just make it quick okay..." He says and I lift him up. As he forces himself to stand his back was pressed against my chest and I could feel every muscle in his body tense up. He was in a lot of pain. I had to move quickly or he would pass out again. I was strong, but he was still heavy and I wouldn't be able to properly push his spine back in if he was limp. He finally gets his feet flat on the ground and I quickly shove me knee into his lower back. Forcing his protruded spine back into place. I hear him gasp sharply as his back arched. His head tilts back; resting on my shoulder. I could see his teeth clenched, and his eyes closing tightly. I struggle to hold him up, because his legs were twitching making it hard for him to stand up straight.

"Breath Prince just breath. Your spine is back into place. The pain with subside in a bit." I kept a tight hold of him making sure he stayed upright. His spine was fixed but it still needed time to lock fully in place. His head rolled slightly back and forth on my shoulder. I'm guessing he was trying to take his mind off of the pain. Some time had passed and he stopped twitching.

"How are you feeling Prince? Has the pain eased?" I say. It took awhile for him to answer.

"I'm fine. Just sore now. But the pain has calmed down a bit."

"Do you think you can walk?" I say as he stands up straight again. I slowly let him go. He stumbles a bit but regains his balance.

"I think I'll be fine." He says leaning on the wall and heading out the cave. I watched him for a bit before chasing after him, and just before I could grab him he slipped and fell into the river. He coughs and stands back up shaking the water off his face. I sigh, good thing the river was shallow enough for us to stand upright. The water came up to his chest and up to my neck. I moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist trying to help stabilize him as much as possible.

"I didn't know there was a river here...thanks for the heads up." He says between coughs. I roll my eyes.

"Well Prince I didn't know you were going to charge out the cave like that, but now that you did I'm glad I didn't say anything." He gives me a look.

"Anyways...where do we go now?" He says as we trudge through the water to make it to the other side.

"Well, to be honest I do not know. I thought you would take me to your home?" I say tripping over a rock that was at the bottom of the river. Prince Sprx grabs my waist pulling me up. I give him a thank you look and he nods.

"Well I don't know how to get back? I wasn't conscience when I was brought here..." We make it across and we climb onto land.

"Well, I know how to get to the border, but I'm not sure if that is where your Kingdom lies in reference to it..." I say looking up at him.

"Well looks like that's where we are going..." He looks like some of his strength is coming back. We were soaked, we couldn't travel in these clothes. We would get sick. Well I was wearing my assassin outfit, and Prince Sprx only had on some think trousers.

"We should pick up some clothes one the way. These are not fitting, and I wouldn't mind getting out of these...clothes as well." I say and he nods.

"Well lets get moving then. You lead the way." He gestures my forward and we begin walking.

"There is a small village right before we exit the forest. We can stop there to get some supplies." I say. He nods and I look at him through the corner of my eyes. He would make a good king of this land. He could save these people, and restore the hope to this

place...

* * *

**So, yeah as always check me on grammar please. I cut ALOT of scenes out of this chapter. Why? Because...it would give away so much is chapter 9! Not too happy with this chapter, nothing really happens in this one. Sorry guys. Kind of a boring read. But don't worry you will be surprised what happens in chapter 9... heheheheh!**

**Oh yeah, from now the Point of View will be in either Sprx or Zora's. The team will return home and sulk and try to do some searching for Sprx elsewhere. Why am I telling you this? Because I won't say it in the actualy story in chapter 9. So just a little heads up.**

**Hopefully I'll get Chapter 9 uploaded today or tomorrow. Don't qoute me on it though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MILD SEXUAL THEMES**

**Really Mild. -_-**

**Chapter 9 here we go!**

* * *

**Zora's Point of View**

We reached the small village in a few hours I'm guessing because it was starting to get dark. The trip was mainly quiet, neither of us said we shared some small conversation. Nothing heavy though. Prince Sprx was shivering, and I knew we had to get out of these damp clothes quick.

"We're here.." I say as I stop at the edge of the small village. It was rather quiet only a few people moving village was actually in the trees for protection reasons. It would be hard to attack a village that was over your head. Wooden bridges and hanging vines connected each tree hut perfectly. I loved this village so much when I was small girl. Me and my grandmother visited for a week. I remember the thrill of being up so high and swinging freely on the vines. Good times...Sprx stops behind me.

"Wow, when you said a small village I didn't think it would be a massive collection of tree houses!" He says in amazement looking up at the tree huts.

"Yes, glorious isn't it. There are a few other villages like this in other forest, but this is the only one I've been too. We will be safe here for the night." I say and begin to walk forward. I feel him grab my arm pulling me back to him. I stumbled a bit and yank my arm away.

"What?! Gesh Prince you could have just said wait instead of grabbing me like that. I am quite strong but I still do feel pain!" I snap at him.

"Sorry Zora, it's just. Well you're weird lady friends are after me, and the King wants me. What if they rat me out."

"Rat you out? I'm not understanding Prince? What are you saying?" I say a bit confused by his choice of words.

"I mean what if they tell them I was here. Then they would kill you and me for sure!" He says grabbing my shoulders. I smile and chuckle.

"Oh now I understand. Well there is no need to worry Prince. The villagers take no side. They are neutral. Will help anyone in need. Plus I am a good friend of the leader of the village. We will be fine." I say with a small smile. Prince Sprx gives me a look but lets me go.

"Alright, I sure hope you're right. I'm too young to die." He says as he follows me to the center of the village. We did not climb any trees or swung on any vines. We actually stayed on ground. Sprx gave me a look.

"Why are we still on the ground. We need to be up there." He points to the huts.

"We can't just barge up there. It's disrespectful. The village elder must come and greet us. For we are trespassers in his land. If he gives us a welcoming greeting, we become his guest. But if not, we will be killed on the spot."

"WHAT!?" He takes a step back looking around frantically. I grab his arm and pull him back next to me.

"Relax, I told you. I am friends with the elder..." I say keeping a firm grip on his arm so he wouldn't run away. Several men and women appeared in the trees aiming bows and arrows at us from above. I glanced around to take a good look at them. They wore war paint on their faces like wild people, but they were also fully clothed. Well just enough to be covered and still be able to maneuver through the trees. The elder approached us. A short brown male with a large stick. He was slightly hunched over and he struggled to walk a bit. He stopped right in front of us and held his head up to stare at us. His eyes were white like a sheet! Was this the same man I had met when I was a child? No it can't be...can it.

"Ah...Lady Zora. I barely recognized you for a second. You have gotten quite big eh?" The elderly man said with a few coughs in between.

Yes it was him. I recognized the voice.

"Well if it isn't the wise old Beadle. Barious. It has been a while since I've seen you." I say with a wide smile.

"How have you been my dear." Sir Barious says as he raises his hand. The archers lower their bows and disappear. The villagers go on with their daily life again.

"I've been faring quite well Sir Barious, and how about you?" I say letting go of Prince Sprx arms.

"Ah as you can see Lady Zora I have lost my eyesight, but I'm still young!" He laughs roughly.

"Tell me something Sir Barious? If you have no sight how did you know it was me?"

"Well my dear. I'm an old man with many years of experience. I could see your core that holds your energy and strength. Everyone has a different core. Your's is raging red, full of pain, disappointment, and bitterness. While Prince Sprx here has a calm, loving and gentle core despite his muscular frame. I knew you and Prince Sprx would be coming here in hopes of refuge for a while. I have prepared a hut for you two. You are safe here. You have my word..." Prince Sprx looked at me and I looked back shocked.

"You are a kind, wise, and powerful old man. A good leader. Surely there is much I can learn from you. If you deemed me worthy..." I say bowing down to him. Prince Sprx just stands there keeping quiet.

"Ah Lady Zora, no need to bow. You are tainted with the past, but your heart is pure with goodness. I shall never turn you down for help. It is an honor to have you here, and it will be a greater honor to teach you my ways." Sir Barious says with a smile placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Sir Barious. Thank you!" I say standing up. _( __**A **__**Beadle**_ _**is someone who is in charge of maintaining law and order in the village.**_ _) _

"I'm sure you remember your way around. Go to your hut. I shall have food sent to you. Eat. Rest. You will need it." He bows to us and leaves. I watch him go, he won't last much longer.

"So...he's some sort of magical blind guy?" Prince Sprx said and I roll my eyes. I head towards long vines climbing up them quickly. Prince Sprx follows behind but he did not move as fast as I did. I reach the top and help him up.

"He's not magical, just i tuned with nature, and life." I say as I lead him across a bridge that led to our hut. It wasn't long before we approached our hut. I open the door to our hut. We walk in and I smile. The bed was large and there was a table in the corner. Animal skins covered the walls to keep the warmth in. There were some clothing for us on the bed. Prince Sprx glances around.

"Cozy little place..." He says.

"It's perfect. Small but just right I must say." I say as I grab the clothing that was for me. I smiled. Some trousers and a blouse. Perfect! Prince Sprx grabs his clothing off the bed.

"These pants are kind of thin?" He says.

"Well yes? Why would they not be? Thick trousers will weigh you down..." I say a bit confused. He cocks an eyebrow at me but shrugs.

"Uh how about we both turn around and change?" He says and I nod. Perfect idea. We both turn around and I strip out of my clothing. I won't be needing this assassin uniform anymore. All of that is behind me. I slip on my new clothing quickly. Our meal should be here any minute now. I move my old clothing into a small pile and waited for Prince Sprx.

"All done Prince?" I say not looking over to him.

"Yeah I'm done." I turn around and he smiles.

"Well you look charming Prince!" I smile.

"Why thank you my lady. You look quite marvelous yourself." He says and I chuckle.

"Well I guess we should wait until our meals are here. It will be a long journey tomorrow. We will need all the rest we can get." I say climbing into the bed. Prince Sprx followed me and laid down, but he was a good distance away from me. I lay down as well closing my eyes. We would get supplies in the morning right before we leave out.

"Prince Sprx and Lady Zora..." A female voice called from outside the hut. I blinked and rose up out the bed. That was fast? I headed over to the door and opened it.

"I hope I didn't bother you Lady Zora..." The female was young, about our age. She had white fur with piercing blue eyes. I smile at her.

"No it's fine. Thank you please come in." I smile and move out of the way. She walks in with bowls of food. She sets them down on the table and glances over to the bed spotting Sprx. She stares.

"Something wrong?" I say placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks at me.

"Is that...Prince Sprx Lady Zora?" She ask me glancing back over to him.

"Yes, why so surprised?"

"Well my Lady. He is...the prince of all this land! How, well why is he...here?"

"Uh, I'm escorting him out the land. But we don't want anyone to know. Ya know overly excited admirers may try to tackle him." I say. It didn't look like she knew exactly what was really going on.

"Oh, well my Lady you must be honored to be chosen! I know I would be if I were chosen to escort the great prince. I heard many things about him. Nothing bad of course." She says with a smile, though she never took her eyes off of him. I glance over to him and chuckle. Honored? I guess that is what you could call it.

"I should be going now my Lady Zora. I hope you and the prince enjoy the food. It was carefully cooked just for the both of you." She says before bowing and leaving the hut. I glance at the food and then back over to the sleeping prince. I couldn't help but smile. This would be a long journey...

_I feel the warmth of the sun hit my face and my eyes slowly open. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes. It must be morning. Man I don't even remember laying down. I glance around the room. It was bright with the light from the sun. It was calming a bit, but it was kind of quiet for it to be morning. There was no commotion outside the hut from the villagers. Just the birds chirping away. I stretch and it isn't till now that I realize that there was some weight in my lap. I glance down and blink. It was Prince Sprx. He was positioned in a way so his head rested in my lap and his arms were around my waist. He must be dreaming about something good, or he may have mistaken me as his pillow. I gently try to slide to the side and break free from his grip but it only gets tighter. _

"_Where are you going?..." I hear him say and I give him a look of confusion._

"_I'm going to get some fresh air and start the day. You should be doing the same. So if you don't mind..." I say as I struggle to break free again, but I feel his head burrow into my stomach and one of his hands run up my back. Now I'm really confused._

"_Prince Sprx what are you-" I was cut off when he lifts his head so our faces were only inches apart from each others. He takes the hand that was on my back and places it on my chin. Grabbing it as he smirks. I freeze. I don't know why but I'm speechless. No words will come out of my mouth. My words trapped in my throat. _

"_Lady Zora, you're always on the move. Relax for a bit. There is no need to rush..." His rough deepish voice seem to paralyze me even more. My heart is racing as I notice that he is not wearing a shirt. His muscular torso hovers over me. He leans into me until our lips press together. My eyes widen in shock, but I don't resist. I should be resisting, or no? I close my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and the kiss deepens. The cool morning breeze brushes through my fur. This feeling was so strange, yet relaxing. When I was married I never felt comfortable with sexual contact, but for some reason I'm so comfortable right now. We stop kissing and I feel his lips make contact with my neck. I bite my lip and grin. _

"_Prince..." I say begging him to stop. He stops and hovers over me. His black orbs staring into my green ones. _

"_Your mouth is saying no, but you're not resisting me. Why continue being the tough girl. Let go for just a moment. You won't regret it..." He says and bites down on my neck. I gasp and shut my eyes again. He was right. I wasn't resisting. He didn't have me under a spell or anything. To be honest I think...I think I want this. But this was not mine. He did not belong to me, I should not be, we should not be, but... _

_I wanted so desperately to run off so this feeling would stop, but this feeling...was good. It did not hurt, it was not uncomfortable, it was...it felt...so right. I feel his lips leave his neck and I was prepared for him to go further but he didn't. His body seemed to jerk as he sat up quickly. I sit up as well and stare at him._

"_Prince?-" I say and my eyes widen at the sight. His eyes were wide and blood dripped onto the bed. I froze again just staring. _

"_Lady...Zora...ugh...argh...run...run..." He says before a sword comes bulging out from his chest. He drops onto the floor and I quickly rush over to him. _

"_Prince! Prince Sprx, what happened! Please stay with me. I can fix this...you're going to be okay. I will get help!" I feel a wet streak slide down my face. I was...crying. He stares up at me and smiles._

"_Run..." That was the last words he said before closing his eyes. _

"_NO!" I grab his face. I snapped around and spotted a dark figure in the counter. I stand prepared to fight._

"_Who are you! Why did you do this!" I snap. The figure did not move and the hut shook violently. I lost my balanced and I felt the hut tilt until I realize...we were falling. The hut was falling out of the tree..._

"NO!~" I scream and shoot up. My eyes were wide as I frantically scanned the room. Empty. I jumped out the bed and looked out the window. The hut wasn't falling...it was still in the tree. Wait! Prince! He wasn't in the room and there was no side of blood anywhere. The door burst open and I feel someone grab me and turn me around. I stare up to meet the eyes of Prince Sprx.

"Zora! What's wrong!? I heard you screaming. Did someone or something attack you!? Where'd they go!?" He lets me go and searches the room. I blink. Wait...

"Are you not hurt Prince?..." I say staring at him. He stops tearing up the room and looks at me confused.

"What? No. Why would I be hurt? You were asleep when I woke up. I headed outside to take to the villagers so you could get some rest. I'm perfectly fine..." I only stare at him. It was still dark outside. He walks over to me grabbing me and feeling my forehead.

"oh..." I say.

"Are you okay. You look stressed, like you've seen a ghost or something." He places his hands on the side of my face forcing me to look up to him. It was just a dream. I can't believe I dreamed all of that, but why? Was is some sort of sign?

"I'm okay Prince. Thank you for your concern." I say as I move from his hold. That dream. It felt so real. Was Prince Sprx in more danger that I thought. Who was that figure. I sigh and sit on the bed rubbing my head. Pince Sprx sits next to me.

"Zora, are you sure you are okay. I feel like there is something that you are telling me?"

"It's nothing Prince. Just a bad dream." Well is was good in the beginning, being with him. Before...

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not now. Maybe later..." I look over to him and he nods.

"Well, when I was talking to the villagers they informed me that you are the best fighter in the kingdom. I may have to learn a few things to help fight if we are encountered. I may be a little rusty, but if you didn't mind teaching me a few things that would be great." He stands and I stand up as well.

"Hmmm I guess I could teach you a few things that I know, but I must say Prince that just because you are the Prince of this land I shall not go easy on you." I grin.

"Challenge accepted...Zora..." He grins and he heads out the hut. I follow him out. Looking at him I get a strange feeling inside. A feeling that I had in the dream. I know he Prince has incredible power, yet he is so gentle. One of the village children jumped on him and he laughed running after her. I smiled. He was handsome in every way. Was I well did I have feelings for the Prince. He was something special, but there was something about him that was hidden. I guess I would just have to stick around to figure that out...

* * *

**As always gramar check please and thank you. **

**If you have forgotten Zora is grey with lime green eyes. Um yea tell me what you think. Kinda long, just a bit. Hope you guys were shocked! Is Zora having some feeling for Sprx? Hmmm wait and see. Some crazy stuff is about to happen. :D**

**R and R**

**~Wolf-Tang**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright Chapter 10 is up and running. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Zora's Point of View**

We spent most the the rest of the day interacting with the villagers. Prince Sprx and I practiced some combat moves. I beat him every time, but something tells me that deep down. He was holding back. I wonder why. I walked down to the hot springs. It was where the village people took their baths and since everyone seemed to be busy with their daily duties I figured I take one quickly. I reach the hot spring which was isolated from the village, but before I considered taking off my clothing I noticed a figure in the water...Prince. His back was facing me but in an instant his head turns around. His eyes meeting mine. He smiles.

"Zora, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He turns around.. the lower part of him hidden by the water which came to about his mid stomach area.

"Well, I guess that makes the both of us. I was not aware that you would be here as well. What happened with your training with the village warriors?" I ask him raising an eyebrow. He sinks lower into the water until I can no longer see him. I eye the water carefully. Nothing. What was he doing. In an instant his upper half pops out the water right where I was standing. I stumble back falling on the ground. He leans on the edge.

"Training went well. I learned a lot today." He says with a hint of laughter in between. I sit up and snort. I quickly kick him in the chest so he would fall back into the water, but he grabs my leg in the process and drags me in with him.

I burst up from under the water not prepared for the hot water. My body tenses up and I hear Prince Sprx laugh. I shoot him a glare.

"Oh come on Zora, you did try to kick me. It was only natural for me to counter the attack." He crosses his arms. My clothes we soaked. I sighed. It would be awhile before they dried.

"My clothes will take forever to dry and we must prepare for departure in the morning its already late evening." I say. Prince rolls his eyes.

"Oh relax Zora. Take them off and toss them on that tree over there. They will he dry in no time." He leans on a rock, closing his eyes. I give him a look but eventually I take them off and ring them out gently placing them on a nearby tree. I slip back into the water and release a silent sigh. The water felt great.

"Feels good doesn't it. " He says. I open my eyes to glance over to him. His eyes were still closed and he looked relaxed.

"Yes, I must say the water is quite nice. It does wonders on every ache in my muscles. Fit for a warrior." I see him nod and sink into the water some more. He was such a friendly yet mysterious man.

"So, Prince if you don't mind me asking. Why is it that you do not claim what is rightfully yours?" He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"That's a long story. A story for another day." I nod respecting his wishes.

"Alright, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. I was expecting it sooner or later. So, tell me something then. Why are you so uptight all the time? I know you had a rough past but everyone has some sort of fun in them." I give him a look.

"I'm fun!" I say and he laughs.

"Yea right. These rocks are funer than you rte and they are not even alive." I cross my arms.

"Well that was offensive..." He frowns.

"Sorry, but seriously. What's got your fur all ruffled up?" He says in a calm voice. I sigh.

"I was raised by my father on a small farm. My mother died when I was born and I was the youngest out of seven. I had no sisters and the farm needed workers. That's all we did was work, so that's all I knew. Fun wasn't an option. Only survival was..." I say looking off to the side. I guess a part of me was hollow and I never took the time to realize it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's unfortunate, but its not too late..."

"What?-" My eyes widen when I feel a hand around me waist and a hand intertwine with mine. I look up to see Prince Sprx smiling down at him. He holds me tight and in a split second we were spinning around in the water. At first I was confused but then it clicked. Dancing. He was trying to get me to dance. I could tell by the way he was moving so fluidly that he was an expert at this. Clearly I wasn't. I stumbled a lot and my movements were sharp and stiff.

"Dancing was my first combat lesson. It taught me how to mimic my opponent and use their own moves against them before they could even use them themselves." I look up at him. I never thought of it that way. Prince was much more intelligent than I gave him credit for. I guess as time goes by I will find out more about him.

"That would be a good skill to possess in battle. Surely it would be quite effective." I say trying my best to follow his moves.

"You're thinking too hard. Dancing does not require you to think. Clear your mind and just flow. Make yourself unreadable and unpredictable." He says as we continue to move. I nod and do my best to be thoughtless, though I doubt I was very successful at it. I can say that I was beginning to follow his movements a bit better than before. Neither of us cared about the fact that we were both not wearing any clothing, well to be honest I doubt Prince was fully aware of it.

"It's a shame you know." He says and I look up at him. We had stopped dancing and were just standing there. I looked up into his eyes and he stared back down.

"What?"

"That such a pretty girl like yourself never found true love." I blink and blush. We were so close together and I wanted to wiggle out of his grasp. But at the same time, I didn't.

"Well, I um. It's not common to find a man that is worthy enough for a women with good moral standards..." He places his hand on the side of my face and rubs my cheek. My heart beats faster and faster as his head leans down. My eyes widen as his lips press against mine. This shouldn't be happening. We should be getting ready to departure in the morning, but a large part of me wanted this. I close my eyes and kiss him back. My arms wrap around his neck and he pulls me even closer. I could smell our hormones seep into the air. This small little kiss turned into something much deeper. He slides his hands down my sides and grabs my waist. He picks me up and climbs out of the water. He lays me down on the grass and hovers over top of me. We stop kissing and I stare up at him. He was handsome in every way. Never have I encountered a man who made me want to submit completely. Never have I wanted a man so badly, and here hovering over me was one. The words that were about to leave my mouth would make me his servant, forever.

"Take me..."

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait. Been having some problems this past month and I am still trying to resolve them. Anyways Fairly short to me. I did not put anything graphic in here. Why, just because. Yes at the end they do what you think they do. Not much I need or want to say. Oh I am tries so hard to get everyones request in. NOT ALL WILL BE FULL STORIES. I juts won't be able to keep up. If I owe you a request please do REMIND me . I do not have the best memory. Bare with me. I'm trying my best to update everything.**

**Review.**


End file.
